Sir, Yes Sir
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Kagome's mother decides that she's had enough of her daughter's unruly behavior and enrolls her in a military school. Once there, Kagome finds best friends and possibly something more in her drill sergeant. SessxKag AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nominated for best AU fic and Romance fic on A Single Spark! Thanks to whoever nominated it...you've made me seriously happy! :D

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Kagome sat on her couch in her family's living room silently praying that she was having a nightmare. Her mother had just informed her that she would be attending a military school for the rest of the school year.

"You can't do this!" Kagome cried.

"I can and have," Her mother answered calmly. "The bus will be here in the morning to pick you up."

Kagome tried to process the horrible realization that her mother wasn't just trying to scare her this time, she was serious.

"You have no one but yourself to blame Kagome. I've had it with the way to treat us, the way you talk to us, your grades have been slipping, and having you brought home the other night at one in the morning by the police was the last straw. I…I just can't take this anymore. This is my last resort to help you."

"By sending me away to military school?!"

Her mother nodded. "You need more structure then you're getting here."

Kagome stood and started for her room, slamming the door once she was through it. She yelled in frustration and slumped onto her bed. This was the worst day ever. Nothing would ever top this, she felt betrayed by her family. So what if she had been a little out of control lately? That didn't mean that they needed to ship her off to be tortured by the military.

* * *

'Oh God. I can't do this!' Kagome thought as she waited for the bus that was to pick her up and take her to hell.

She felt like crying when it finally arrived and a man in a uniform stepped out of it. He walked up to where she was sitting on the front steps of her house.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked formally.

She nodded, her voice caught in her throat. He reached for her duffel bag and started back towards the bus. He threw her bag into a compartment on the side and turned to see her still sitting on the steps.

"Come on! We've got others to pick up."

Something about the way he said it made her jump up immediately and walk quickly to the bus. He stepped to the side of the door so she could get on first. She slowly moved up the three steps and looked over the first seat to see row upon row of guys looking back at her with amused looks on their faces. She stopped, then was shoved forward by the man as he stepped up behind her.

"Take a seat," He said as he climbed behind the wheel and closed the door.

Kagome slowly made her way down the aisle, doing her best to ignore the stares.

"I said sit down, now!"

She turned around to see a pair of angry looking eyes looking back at her in the rear view mirror. She started to panic, there were no open seats, then someone grabbed her arm. She looked down to a guy with long dark hair pulled into a low pony tail smiling at her. He moved closer to the window and patted the seat next to him. Kagome sat down thankfully. Still smiling, the guy held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Miroku."

Kagome took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Kagome."

"We were all surprised when we pulled up and saw a girl waiting."

"Yeah, I bet."

"You look nervous."

"That's an understatement," She sighed.

"It's not going to be that bad. Hey, what the hell did you do for your parents to send you?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a little hard to believe."

Kagome smiled.

'Okay, at least I have a friend.'

"Apparently the cops escorting me home in hand cuffs the other night was the straw that broke the camel's back."

He laughed. "You're kidding? That's awesome."

Kagome laughed at his reaction. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Laying the charm on a little thick don't you think Miroku?"

Kagome turned around and was face to face with what had to be the most striking amber eyes she'd ever seen. After she talked herself into not looking at his eyes and his long white hair, she noticed the dog ears. She so badly wanted to squeal and grab them. It took all of her will power not to.

"Kagome," Miroku started. "This is Inuyasha."

"H…hi," She stammered.

"Hey. So, you're fairly unlucky I'd say," She turned her head looking at him questioningly. He smiled. "Getting picked up by the cops and now you're highly outnumbered by the opposite sex."

Kagome smiled looking around for a second. "I'll agree with the cops part, but as far as being outnumbered…it could go either way."

Miroku smiled. "My kind of girl."

"If it wears a bra, it's your kind of girl," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha. "So what did you do?"

Miroku laughed.

"Not a damn thing other then be born into the wrong family," Inuyasha answered.

"Both his father and brother are in the military," Miroku explained.

"My brother's a drill sergeant."

"Great, and you Miroku?"

"Oh, our old school was far to boring."

"Neither of you did anything? I thought only delinquent trouble makers got sent to military school."

"Like you?" Miroku asked laughing. Kagome smiled.

"Well, yeah."

Inuyasha pointed over his shoulder. "Kouga here's a delinquent like you. He's got a thing for grand theft auto."

The guy Inuyasha had pointed to looked away from the window smiling. He also had long dark hair and incredible blue eyes. She recognized him immediately as a demon.

"I wouldn't call it a thing. I just like nice cars."

"Who doesn't?" Kagome asked shrugging.

She suddenly felt that this may have not been the nightmare she thought it would be.

* * *

A/N: Hmm…Kagome on a bus full of guys? Sounds like fun. Mwahahahaha! Okay then, I had this idea and it wouldn't go away, so I started putting it to paper. I've got big plans for our little Kagome at military school. :3


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

A/N: Oops! I left this part off for some reason when I uploaded it. Weird. Anyway we're going to call this chapter 1 ½. It short… Oh and you guys totally rock! I didn't expect to get so many review right off the bat! Thank you soooooo much!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE AND A HALF

* * *

Kagome stepped off the bus behind Miroku and before Inuyasha. She looked around the 'campus'. Once the bus had pulled off the main road and it was another half an hour before the buildings came into sight, she began thinking that they were going to be dumped in the middle of nowhere. There were students all over the grounds. The atmosphere was relaxed, not at all what she had been expecting. They grabbed their duffel bags and headed towards the main building where they were told to go to get their uniforms. Once inside, Kagome was pulled away from the others by a tall woman dressed in camouflage pants and a green t-shirt.

"I'm Kikyo, but you will call me drill sergeant. You'll be over in barrack '12' with Ms. Slayer."

She handed Kagome three sets of the same uniform Kikyo was wearing.

"You will have today to unpack and settle in. Tomorrow you will report back here to receive your classes and be taken to get your hair cut."

"I have to cut my hair?" Kagome asked, instinctively reaching for her long dark locks.

"Yes, it cannot be below your shoulders. Come on, this way."

She led Kagome back outside and across the never ending parade grounds towards the barracks. Once they reached the one with a large '12' painted on it, she left Kagome, heading back towards the main building. Kagome balanced her uniforms on her duffel bag as she opened the door. The large barrack was all but empty. There were four cot-like beds with trunks at the ends of two and a open shower at the far end. By one bed, a girl with shoulder length hair was putting clothing into one of the trunks. She stood when the door closed behind Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Sango. Here let me help you," She said as she took the uniforms from Kagome.

"Thanks. I'm Kagome. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Sango smiled. "Yes I do. I feel the same way. I've been the only girl here for the last quarter. It will be nice to have another girl around for a change. Well, there is drill sergeant Kikyo, but she's evil."

"We're the only girls?"

"Yep. You better start unpacking. Trust me, you'll want everything perfect when she comes for the wake-up call tomorrow."

Kagome sat down on the bed that had the other trunk. Sango smiled.

"I know you're thinking this is going to be horrible. It's not really that bad. Just stay on the drill sergeant's good sides. I hope you work out."

"Work out?"

"Yeah, go jogging at least."

Kagome shook her head.

"Bummer, you're going to be really sore for a few days. PT's going to kick your ass."

"PT?"

"Physical training. I'd tell you it's not that bad, but I'd be lying."

"Great," Kagome said worried about what kind of pain the following day would bring her.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if you like Kikyo…I'm not a huge fan and I tend to make her be a little bitchy. It's just how I picture her. You can think whatever you want. And thank you, thank you, thank you for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Kagome jumped out of bed when the door to their barrack slammed open.

"Up and at 'em ladies!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome figured she'd simply copy whatever Sango did. She looked over her shoulder quickly to see her standing up straight, exactly what you'd expect out of a soldier.

"Eye's front Ms. Higurashi. Stand up straight. Alright ladies, be out front in ten."

Kikyo turned and went back outside. Sango was already half dressed by the time Kagome even made it to her trunk.

"You better hurry. She's not nice in the mornings…or ever actually," Sango said tying her boots.

Kagome dressed quickly and followed Sango outside. Kikyo was waiting.

"Alright, get your schedules and Sango show her to the barber."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Sango said loudly.

Kagome suppressed a laugh, the whole thing was so cliché. She and Sango made their way towards the main building where they picked up their classes. They were happy to find out that they shared all the same ones. Once at the barber, they ran into Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted them happily.

"Who's your friend?" Miroku asked smiling at Sango.

"Sango, this is Miroku. And that's Inuyasha and Kouga."

The barber motioned Inuyasha through a door. Five minutes later he returned with a buzz cut and a frown on his face. Kouga and Miroku laughed.

"Wow, it's…interesting," Miroku choked out before laughing again.

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha grumbled as the barber took Kouga.

Once they were all finished, the guys left for the parade grounds. Sango waited for Kagome and then they made their way out to the grounds also. They managed to find the guys and stood at attention while some old guy with a lot of metals gave a speech about another quarter starting. Then everyone separated into six small groups for PT. A tall drill sergeant approached their group. Kagome thought that he resembled Inuyasha, but he was a full demon. They all snapped to attention as the man stopped in front of them.

"Well little brother, so it begins."

"Yeah, I'm really excited about it," Inuyasha answered sarcastically.

The drill sergeant smiled evilly. "Drop and give me twenty."

Inuyasha groaned as he went to the grass and began the push-ups.

"Alright, for those of you that do not know, I am drill sergeant Sesshomaru. As soon as Inuyasha's finished, we'll begin our run this morning." He knelt down to Inuyasha. "If you think I'm going to go easy on you…"

"I'd expect nothing less then tough love from you."

"Aww, touching. Ten more."

Inuyasha cussed under his breath.

"Ten more. Anything else?"

"No."

"No?"

"Sir, no sir."

Sesshomaru patted Inuyasha's head.

"That'a boy."

The rest of the group waited as Inuyasha completed the rest of his push-ups. Once he was standing again Sesshomaru smiled.

"Ms. Slayer, I believe you know the way."

"Yes sir."

"Lead on."

Sango turned and started jogging across the parade grounds, the others fell in behind her in pairs; Inuyasha at the back next to Sesshomaru. Sango led them towards the tree line. Kagome easily kept up with her pace. Sango looked over at her smiling.

"Why didn't you say that you knew Sesshomaru's brother?"

"I didn't know him until I got on the bus yesterday," Kagome answered looking over her shoulder to look at Sesshomaru. "This is definitely worth it. He's gorgeous."

Sango laughed. "Be careful. He can be just as evil as Kikyo."

Miroku caught up with them.

"Ladies," They smiled. "You looked lonely up here."

"You should be concentrating on the run," Sango said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He asked playfully.

"Mr. Priest! Stop wooing the ladies and get back in line!" Sesshomaru yelled from the back of the group.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were again woke in the morning to the sound of the door slamming back into the wall.

"Rise and shine ladies!" Came Kikyo's voice.

Kagome groaned as she pushed her aching body out of bed. Sango had been right, PT had kicked her ass.

"To slow Higurashi, drop and give me ten."

"Oh come on, it's six in the freakin' morning," Kagome said before she could stop herself.

Kikyo looked at her with an incredibly fake smile. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was to early for you to do push ups."

Kagome waited, knowing a punishment was coming. Kikyo's smile turned to a look of anger as she yelled, "You will get your whiny ass on the ground now! And you will give me twenty! You too Slayer!"

Kagome and Sango dropped to the concrete floor. Every muscle in Kagome's body screamed as she pushed herself up and down. When she had reached fifteen, Kikyo stepped over to her.

"I didn't hear you counting Higurashi. Start over and this time count them out!"

Kagome was seriously tempted to flat out refuse, but she continued doing the push ups.

"One…two…three-" She continued, malice in her voice.

Once she had completed another twenty push ups, she stood up defiantly, not allowing any pain to show on her face.

Kikyo smiled. "Are we finished?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Outside in ten." She turned on her heel and walked back outside.

Kagome and Sango dressed quickly.

"So much for staying on her good side," Sango said flatly.

"Sorry you got drug into it."

"It's alrght, just don't do it everyday okay?"

Kagome laughed. "Deal."

They made their way outside and to the parade grounds where they met up with the guys and waited for Sesshomaru. He arrived shortly after the girls did.

"Good morning," He said to the group.

"Good morning drill sergeant!" They said back to him.

He clapped his hands together. "Same run as yesterday, pair off."

Miroku immediately claimed Sango as his partner. Kouga and Inuyasha paired up, Inuyasha not wanting to be with his brother again. Which left Kagome running next to Sesshomaru. She was stiff and sore, cursing mentally with every step. Sesshomaru took notice of her less then normal looking stride.

"Sore today?"

"Yes."

"Sir," He corrected.

"Yes, Sir."

"Bet this is the last thing you want to be doing right now."

"You have no idea sir."

"Maybe we should add another mile then." Kagome shot him an angry look. "No?"

Kagome wanted to say 'no', but she as much as she hated to admit it, Kikyo had taught her a lesson that morning.

"That's your decision sir."

"So it is."

They continued running at the back of the group. Kagome soon became numb to the pain, keeping pace better. When they returned to the parade ground, Sesshomaru had them start doing push ups. Once they had completed those, he sent them to the obstacle course.

Inuyasha sat on top of a eight foot wall, having been the first one up it, it was his job to make sure the others made it over as well. Kouga, Miroku, and Sango all made it over with ease. Kagome couldn't make the last two feet to Inuyasha. She stood at an odd angle, feet planted on the wall, rope wrapped around her arms, breathing heavily. She had Sesshomaru yelling at her from the ground and Inuyasha yelling at her from above.

"Get your ass up that wall Higurashi!"

"Come on Kagome, you're almost there. Just a couple feet more," Inuyasha encouraged.

"You better start moving or everyone else is going to have to do it again!" Sesshomaru yelled.

This spurred her into gear. She had felt horrible when Sango had to do push ups because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Inuyasha reached down as far as he could, Kagome stretched her body out grabbing his arm. He helped her over the top and they climbed down the other side to join the rest of the group.

"Thank God," Miroku said. "I would have kicked your ass if I had to do that again today."

"Priest. Over the wall!" Sesshomaru yelled as he approached them.

"God damn-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir!"

Miroku jogged off, back around the wall and was over it and back at their sides in no time.

"Okay, under the wire," Sesshomaru said pointing to twenty foot long rows of barbed wire that were less than two feet off the ground.

They obediently dropped to the dirt and crawled under the wire. Sesshomaru was waiting on the other side.

"Good. Over the pond."

This involved climbing up a ladder onto a platform and swinging across a decent sized pond on a rope. They all completed this task several times and then were told to jog back to the barracks and get ready for classes.

* * *

It was Friday night. Kagome and Sango sat on their beds talking about having the two following days off, when the door to their barrack opened. They expected it to be Kikyo and jumped up instantly. They were surprised to see Miroku and Inuyasha walk through the door.

"Kikyo must be beating you guys to receive a reaction like that," Miroku said smiling as he sat down on an empty bed.

The girls relaxed. Sango sat down next to Miroku.

"So you're telling me that you don't snap to attention when Sesshomaru walks in?"

Miroku chose to ignore her question, looking around the room. "Your barrack seems bigger then ours."

"That's because they don't have thirty beds in it like ours," Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We're headed into town to get something to eat and thought you might like to join us."

"I am not hitch hiking into town and I'm sure as hell not walking the twelve miles there either."

"Relax, Kouga's working on getting us a ride."

"From where?"

Inuyasha smiled. "The staff parking lot. Where else?"

"If we get caught-"

"The idea is _not_ to get caught," Miroku interrupted. Kagome and Sango smiled.

"Okay," Sango said standing up. "Let us change and we'll meet you at the front gate."

"Make it quick. We're not going to have a lot of time once he gets the car," Inuyasha said as he and Miroku started for the door.

The girls pulled out their 'civilian cloths' and quickly changed, running out of their barrack and towards the front gates. They caught up with Miroku and Inuyasha as they saw approaching headlights. They hid in the trees until the car stopped and they heard Kouga say, "Hurry up! I think someone noticed it's missing."

They ran for the car, all piling in it and took off down the road towards town.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Are we having fun yet?" Sesshomaru asked as the group ran around the parade grounds in the dark.

"Sir, yes sir!" They answered in unison.

They had been running for over an hour. Sesshomaru smiled. "Let's see if we can have some more then shall we? Up downs!"

They groaned as they began jogging in place.

"Down!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Everyone except Kagome fell to the grass.

"I said down Higurashi!"

"But sir, I'm wearing a skirt."

He smiled as he walked up to her. "Maybe the next time you decide to steal a car and go for a joy ride into town, you'll wear pants. Down!"

Kagome fell to the ground next to Inuyasha.

"Up!"

They all rose and again jogged in place.

"Down! Wolf, count 'em out."

"One!" Kouga yelled.

"Up!"

This continued for another fifteen minutes before Sesshomaru had them run over to the obstacle course. Once they reached the wall, they again took to jogging in place until Sesshomaru caught up with them.

"Good thing you picked a night with a full moon to pull your little stunt. Over the wall!"

Kouga made it over first, helping the others over. Kagome was glad that she had become an expert at getting over the God-forsaken wall in the last week. Getting over it while wearing a short denim skirt however, proved to be difficult. Miroku, who had followed her up the wall, couldn't resist calling out to her.

"I never took you for a black lace kind of girl Kagome."

"I never took you to be a complete pervert Miroku."

"You're obviously not talking about the Miroku I know," Inuyasha said as he made his way down the opposite side of the wall.

"No talking! Under the wire!"

Sango and Inuyasha took off towards the barbed wire, while Kouga, Miroku, and Kagome climbed down the wall. Inuyasha and Sango were on the other side of the wire when the other three started under it. Kagome hesitated at the start, Sesshomaru stood beside her arms folded across his chest.

"We better not be having the _skirt_ conversation again."

"No-" Kagome stalled. "I'm just letting Miroku get through first."

Sesshomaru smirked. "How considerate of you. This wouldn't have anything to do with your black lace underwear would it?"

Kagome blushed, thanking God it was dark and that he wouldn't be able to see. She dropped to the ground and crawled under the wire. The others were waiting on the other side for her and Sesshomaru.

"Over and unders sound like fun don't they?" Sesshomaru asked as they stood hunched over breathing heavily.

"Yes, sir."

They then ran towards logs that were raised off the ground at five feet and two feet. They jumped over the five foot ones and crawled under the two foot ones. At this point they were all running on auto pilot. They were exhausted and covered in dirt, mud, and grass. Kagome had several splinters in her legs from climbing over the logs.

"I know I've had fun tonight," Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of the group. "Back to the parade grounds."

The jogged off back in that direction. Once they arrived there Sesshomaru had them do push ups and more up downs. They were all lying on the grass coughing and gasping for air. Sesshomaru smiled. None of them had fallen apart like he had anticipated, especially the girls. It both disappointed him as well as pleased him.

"Did we learn anything?"

"Yes, sir," They answered wearily.

"Just to make sure, let's meet back out here at five am. If you're late, you will have double the punishment. Everyone back to your barracks."

He turned and walked back towards the staff housing, while the teens slowly pushed themselves up off the wet grass and started towards their barracks.

"Last time I _ever_ let you talk me into doing anything," Sango said to Miroku.

"Last time I'm ever wearing a skirt," Kagome said, the others laughing.

"Come on, seeing you climb that wall and doing up downs in it made it all worth it," Inuyasha said as they started to split up in different directions.

* * *

Five am came and went without Sesshomaru showing up. The group stood on the parade grounds, not daring to leave in case he showed up. It was six thirty, when Kagome spotted him walking towards them. They quickly lined up and stood at attention.

"I'm surprised," He said stopping in front of them. "After five thirty came and went, I thought you'd give up and go back to bed."

They stood waiting, anticipating.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Who's idea was it?"

They all continued to look forward, none of them answering. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Based on Wolf's police records, I can guess that he's the one that hot wired the car."

Sesshomaru waited for ten minutes, they stayed silent. He sighed shaking his head.

"Alright, pair off and run. You'll make the full run and continue to run until you decide to tell me."

They obediently started off towards the woods. Once they were out of Sesshomaru's sight Kagome said irritably, "He acts like we robbed a bank or something. _Who's idea was it?_ This is so _stupid_."

"He _will_ make us run all day. Trust me, he's sadistic like that," Inuyasha said.

"We'll just tell him it was my idea. That way we all won't have to be punished," Miroku jumped in.

"So just let you take the fall?" Sango asked.

"Pretty much."

"I'm not going for that," Kagome said.

"Me neither," Inuyasha added.

They ran the two miles without talking anymore. When they came back to Sesshomaru, they made no indication of stopping and looped back around to start the run again.

"Hey! Line up!" He yelled.

They stopped, turned around, and ran towards him. They again lined up in front of him.

"I figured as much. None of you are going to rat another out. Did one of you suggest taking the fall?"

Kagome fidgeted and he noticed, slowly making his way towards her. Taking his time, looking each of them in the eye; waiting.

"I bet the subject came up. One to jump in front of the figurative bullet. Save the others, be a hero."

He came to Kagome. When he looked her in the eyes, she looked away. He smiled.

"Eyes front Higurashi." She looked at him. "Could you possibly have been the master mind?"

Kagome went over the options. If she just took the blame, the others would no longer have to take his punishment. She alone would be the one out here. As he watched her, he noticed a change in her eyes. They went from worried to defiant.

"Sir, it was my idea."

The others groaned. Inuyasha spoke up first.

"Kagome don't do this. It wasn't your idea, you don't need to do this."

Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Are you covering up for her, or was it really not her idea?"

"It wasn't her idea. It was mine," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Wow, I went from no one willing to answer and now I have two of you admitting it."

Kagome stepped forward, facing Sesshomaru.

"It was me, and me alone. Don't listen to him."

"Okay. Everyone, other then Ms. Higurashi, back to your barracks and enjoy the rest of the weekend. Higurashi, you can make your way to the obstacle course."

"Yes sir," they all answered.

Kagome started walking in the direction of the obstacle course, Sesshomaru close behind. The others stood watching.

"God damn her," Inuyasha said. "Why the hell did she do that?"

"Who the hell knows," Kouga answered starting towards the main building.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To eat. There's no point in waiting out here for her."

The others reluctantly followed him, knowing he was right.

* * *

Kagome returned to her and Sango's barrack three hours later. Dripping in sweat, covered in dirt, and dragging her feet. Sango was laying on her bed when she walked in.

"You must be the stupidest person I know," she said dully.

Kagome smiled mischievously. "Am I?"

"What? You could not have enjoyed that."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I did get to spend three hours alone with Sesshomaru."

"You're a freak."

* * *

It had been three days since Bankotsu had been added to their team to even things out. They were on the shooting range for the second time, all paired off with Sesshomaru twenty feet behind so he could keep a collective eye on them. He was surprised that Kagome proved to be a good shot and there for paired her with the less then accurate Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was up first, standing on the white line, while Kagome stood the designated eight feet behind him. Even though this was only her second time, she was addicted to the shooting range. She loved it all. The continuous popping sound their automatic riffles made, the mound of bullet casings that would be left at her feet, she even loved the feel of her riffle pushing back into her shoulder when it kicked back. Not to mention it was a great way to relieve her frustrations by imagining the target as Kikyo. Who had taken to making Kagome do push ups every morning now.

She smiled at the thought of using Kiko as a target, when she saw Bankotsu turn around; his riffle pointing in her general direction. She guessed it was jammed, because he was hitting it repeatedly. Sesshomaru caught Bankotsu's movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look in that direction, he saw Kagome's head snap back and she fell awkwardly to her knees and then onto her back.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" He yelled as he ran towards her side.

She was gripping her left shoulder, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. He smiled for a second noticing that she wasn't crying or screaming. The others were soon gathered around, wondering what had happened. Sango knelt down next to Kagome as Sesshomaru stood up to bark orders. He looked around and saw Bankotsu still standing in the same spot, completely white.

"Inuyasha, Wolf, take Merce to the colonel."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison as they made their way towards Bankotsu.

"It…it was an accident. Is she okay? I'm sorry, it was an accident," Bankotsu said, his voice breaking.

Sesshomaru grabbed him roughly by his flack jacket. "Only an _idiot_ would point their weapon at another member of their squad!"

"It was an accident! I…it jammed up!"

"Then you signal for cease fire!"

Sesshomaru released him, shoving him backwards, then returned to Kagome, who was now sitting up. Sango carefully helped her take off her flack jacket, and pushed up the bloody sleeve of her shirt. Kagome hissed through clenched teeth as Sango inspected the wound.

"At least it was a clean shot. Through and through," Sango said, relief audible in her voice.

Sesshomaru sighed before saying, "Alright Slayer, you come with me to take her to the medic. Priest, you head back to your barrack."

Miroku turned and headed off, while Sango and Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet.

"Damn Kagome, aren't you at least going to cry?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave a weak laugh. "Cry over a little hole in my shoulder? No, I'll save my tears for a better occasion."

Sesshomaru smiled. He'd seen full grown men reduced to hysterical infants after taking a bullet. Kagome was tough, he liked that.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Because this is the first chapter where it really shows up…Sesshomaru is a little OOC. (possibly a little more then a little) Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Kagome sat in one of four beds in the small room that was the medical ward. Her wound had been cleaned and dressed. Luckily she hadn't lost that much blood, so the doctor didn't feel that she needed to be sent to the hospital in the city. Sango sat in a chair near Kagome's bed.

"Don't let them call my mom," Kagome pleaded.

"They kind of have to. You were shot."

"Yeah, but she'll make me leave."

Sango smiled. "Yeah I sometimes don't want to leave this place either. I mean, isn't it the _greatest_?"

"Shut up. So what do you think they'll do to Bankotsu?"

Sango shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never heard of this happening before."

"It's not like he did it on purpose."

"Kagome, he _shot_ you. It doesn't matter if it was on purpose or not."

Kagome and Sango looked towards the doorway as Sesshomaru walked through it. Sango jumped to her feet.

"Slayer, back to your barrack. You can come back and see her later."

She nodded, turned to smile at Kagome, and then headed out the door. Sesshomaru sat down in the chair that Sango had been in.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked and Kagome smiled.

"Great now that they've given me some morphine."

He laughed. "The doctor says that you'll able to go back to the barracks tonight sometime."

"I'll be glad to get back there. This place creeps me out."

At this point Kagome realized that she hadn't been talking to him like a superior, she also realized that he hadn't stopped and corrected her.

"You won't be able to participate in PT for a while."

"Bummer," She didn't want to push her luck any farther. "Sorry sir."

"For what?"

"Not addressing you properly."

He hadn't noticed that she wasn't. "Oh."

"Can I ask what you're planning to do to Bankotsu sir?"

He had expected the question to come up eventually. "I'm not really sure. It's the colonel's decision. He'll be by to talk to you at some point."

"Why? It was an accident."

He frowned, feigning that it bothered him that she had dropped the 'sir' again. She caught herself.

"Sorry, sir."

"It may have been an accident, but his actions were reckless. What if he'd hit you somewhere lethal?"

Kagome looked down at her sheets thinking. They sat in silence for a few moments, then a nurse came in.

"Okay Kagome, let's check that bandage."

Kagome sat up slightly. The nurse completely ignored Sesshomaru, as she untied the back of Kagome's hospital gown, pulling in off her left shoulder. Kagome held her hand up, holding the gown across her chest. Sesshomaru was surprised that she didn't blush or seem uncomfortable. Especially after the way she had acted over his comment about her underwear the other night. His attention was brought back to the nurse when she shook her head and sighed heavily.

"You've bled through this one, we'll have to change it."

She unwrapped the never ending roll of gauze, then pulled several four by four gauze pads off of the front and back of Kagome's shoulder and then she turned to Sesshomaru. "Since your here, you can help."

He stood as she handed him fresh rolls of gauze. He looked at the wound. The front was a small neat hole, but the exit wound was much larger. It would leave a horrible scar.

"Nothing was broken?" He asked the nurse.

"Amazingly, no. How it went through her shoulder and didn't hit something is beyond me."

She put some antibiotic ointment onto the four by fours and then placed them over the wounds. She then grabbed the gauze from Sesshomaru and wrapped Kagome's shoulder again tightly. After she was satisfied with her work, she retied Kagome's gown.

"How's the pain?"

"Not that bad," Kagome answered, wincing as she leaned back into her pillows.

The nurse nodded. "I'll be back in a while to check on you."

And with that she left them alone again. Sesshomaru continued to stand, smiling.

"What?" Kagome asked and after a second, she added. "Sir."

He shrugged. "You're amazing."

Kagome didn't register what he had said. "Amazing, sir?"

"Yes, how you can sit there, shot up, and not even flinch while she yanked on you."

She didn't know how to respond. He stepped closer to the bed, placing a hand on the metal railing behind her head.

"You're strong Higurashi."

She looked up at him. "Uh, thanks, sir."

Then he did something that really surprised her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Kagome went stiff for a second, before she allowed herself to relax and return his kiss. After several moments, he pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She smiled. "It's okay, sir."

He smiled and laughed. "Higurashi, this is the one time you don't have to call me sir. Please, call me Sesshomaru."

He leaned down for another kiss. Kagome smiled as she said, "Alright, but only if you call me Kagome."

He smirked slightly before he again brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Sango returned to the medical ward to get Kagome later the evening. She handed her a fresh set of clothes smiling.

"Ready?"

"More then ready. I swear that nurse is on a mission to make me cry."

Kagome pulled on her jeans with one hand like she had been doing it all her life. She then turned her back to Sango so she could untie her hospital gown for her.

"So what did you and drill sergeant Sesshomaru talk about?" Sango asked digging for a reaction.

Kagome slipped out of her gown and pulled on the tank top Sango had brought her. She smiled, turning back to Sango.

"Nothing really."

Sango picked up on her hint that she didn't want to talk about it right then. Kagome slid her left arm carefully into a sling and pulled it over her head, adjusting it until it was some what comfortable.

"How long do you have to wear that for?"

"Three of four days, unless it's really bothering me. I guess it's to help me not over use it."

"Does it hurt?"

"That's what these babies are for," she answered picking up a baggie with six white pills within it off of the side table.

Sango laughed.

"Well, I guess we should get out of here," Kagome suggested, grabbing her dirty uniform and heading for the door.

"Did they let you keep your shirt?"

"I had to hide it from the nurse. I want to frame that thing."

"You're so weird."

"What? It's a keepsake."

"Are you at least going to wash it."

"No!" Kagome hissed, sounding appalled at the very idea.

They walked down one of the many hallways and out onto the parade grounds.

"We heard a rumor that colonel Naraku paid you a visit," Sango said as they walked.

"That has to be the creepiest person I've ever met. He said that Bankotsu won't be punished too severely, but he wouldn't tell me exactly what was going to happen."

Sango held open the door to their barrack for Kagome to walk through. Once she was inside, she noticed Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sitting on the empty beds.

"Hey!" Inuyasha greeted standing up.

"What are you guys doing here. If Sesshomaru catches you-"

"He won't," Kouga said confidently.

"Sango told us you'd be back tonight, so we thought that we'd come check out your bullet hole."

Kagome smiled, throwing her camo pants into a basket near the shower. She then threw her blood stained shirt on top of her trunk and sat down onto her bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll just have to wait a few days until the bandage comes off."

"I can't believe you were shot," Miroku said looking at Sango as she sat down next to him. "But on the bright side, you won't have to do PT for awhile."

"That's not the only plus. I get to wear tank tops until the bandage comes off. On the down side, I don't get to go to the shooting range for awhile."

Kouga laughed. "Knowing you, you'll be out there at all hours drooling."

"So I like shooting things." Kagome shrugged then sucked in a sharp breath, reaching for her injured shoulder.

Inuyasha touched her good shoulder, obviously concerned as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm just not use to not being able to use it yet."

Kouga stood up. "Well, we'll go and let you get some sleep. We just wanted to check on you. Sesshomaru wouldn't give us very much information."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"You're still coming out to PT?" Miroku asked stepping beside Kouga.

"What else am I going to do? Maybe I can walk the run or something."

"You're the only person I know that would even _think_ about doing PT after what you've been through today," Sango said as she walked with the guys towards the door.

"We'll see you in the morning then I guess," Inuyasha said opening the door.

"Bye guys."

Kagome waved with her good arm. Once the guys were gone, Sango turned to Kagome smiling devilishly.

"I want all the dirt Kagome. What happened between you and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome leaned back onto her bed sighing. "I'm really tired and my shoulder's sore, can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Oh no. I've been waiting all day for this information."

Kagome smiled. "Nothing happened Sango. We just talked."

"About what?" she asked suggestively.

"Sango! That's our drill sergeant."

"Kagome!" Sango mimicked Kagome's false horror. "You and I both know that you have a huge crush on him."

"It's not a huge crush!"

Sango shook her head sitting down next to Kagome on her bed. "This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely. If you don't tell me what I want to hear, I swear, I'll drive you insane about the subject."

Kagome held up her hands in submission. "Okay, okay. You have to swear that as long as you live, you'll never tell anyone."

"Of course."

Kagome smiled widely, took a deep breath, then blurted out, "We kissed."

"I knew it!" Sango squealed. "This is so cool. To bad you had to get shot for it to happen, but still. Aww this is so cute!"

Sango grabbed Kagome, hugging her, then quickly pulled away when Kagome gasped.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay. Can I get some sleep now?"

"Yeah. Sweet dreams," she said with a wink.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Someone's fallin' for someone else! The thing with the shirt…okay I know it's probably just me, but who wouldn't keep the shirt you were shot in? Okay that sounded creepy. Never mind. XD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: First off…as always…THANK YOU! I'm so happy that you're all loving this! It makes writing this way more exciting :D I know that some of you have questions…trust me, the answers will come in due time. ;) I was also glad to see I'm not the only one that would keep the shirt. XD Oookay…on with the show!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

The morning came with Kikyo yelling for the girls to wake up. She waited outside for the girls, as she did every morning, but today she gave them a few more minutes so Sango could help Kagome if necessary. The three women walked across the dew covered parade grounds towards the cafeteria.

Kikyo told them that the colonel was going to be speaking to everyone about the previous day's misfortune. Kagome laughed when she heard a rumor that she had died and Bankotsu had been sent to prison. She also heard another version that after she had been shot, Sesshomaru and then he had shot Bankotsu, killing him. She was amazed at how quickly the rumors had spread.

The chatter died instantly as Naraku entered the room, flanked by Sesshomaru. The two stood in front of the large group for several minutes before Naraku spoke. Just the sound of his voice gave Kagome a chill.

"As I'm sure you've all heard, in one warped way or another, a cadet was shot yesterday while on the shooting range." Several people turned to look at Kagome. She silently wished she was invisible. "She was shot by another cadet by accident. She has been treated here at the school and should be fine."

'Wait, _should_ be fine?' Kagome thought as he continued.

"The cadet that shot her has been detained in the solitary confinement barrack for now. And I assure you that nothing like this will happen again. Your drill sergeants will be changing the way they observe the shoot practice." He turned towards Sesshomaru and Kagome suddenly felt angry. Naraku was trying to blame him for what had happened. After a momentary stare-down with Sesshomaru, Naraku continued, "Now that I've hopefully expelled all the rumors that are no doubt circling the camp, I'll leave you to your sergeants."

Naraku turned and walked out of the room. There were murmurings until Sesshomaru yelled, "Out onto the parade grounds."

The mass of cadets filed back outside to wait for their drill sergeant's instructions.

"Can you believe he's trying to blame Sesshomaru because Bankotsu's an idiot?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"He has to put the blame on someone I guess," she answered as Sesshomaru approached the group, looking angry.

"Alright, do the normal run and meet back here."

Everyone except Kagome took off on the path they could now run blind folded if necessary. Kagome felt awkward being alone with Sesshomaru, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Higurashi-"

"Sir?"

"Stand still."

"Sorry sir. Isn't there something that I could be doing?"

"I'm afraid not. The doctor was adamant about his no activities policy. You'll just have to deal with it for a few weeks. Unless he releases you sooner."

Kagome felt disappointed. Neither of them talked for several minutes. Kagome being a social person, the silence had become unbearable.

"So, why did you join the military sir?"

He cocked his head to the side, wondering what had brought this subject up.

"It's what you do if you're in my family." She nodded, remembering what Inuyasha had told her on the bus. "I'd ask why you're here, but I've seen your file so-"

"Yeah, real funny sir." They both smiled. "This is probably out of line, but you've seen everyone's files right?"

"Yes-" he answered curious where she was going with this.

"So, Miroku wouldn't tell me what he'd done to end up here. Could you possibly-"

"Out of the question." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on, please?"

Sesshomaru looked at her frowning. "You're out of line Higurashi."

She looked down at the grass.

"Sorry, sir."

"You're lucky that you can't do push-ups." He teased and Kagome smiled.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kagome's accident on the shooting range. During this time she had become increasingly bored. While the others participated in PT, she was either at Sesshomaru's side or in a class room working on extra assignments. Being near Sesshomaru wasn't that bad, other then they had to act like nothing was going on between them. Kagome would sneak over to his apartment several nights a week. Being able to be around one another and able to drop the drill sergeant/cadet routine made things more bearable.

Kagome had been cleared by the doctor to go back to a light amount of physical training. It was her first day back and it was pouring rain. She stood between Sango and Miroku on the soggy parade grounds, waiting for Sesshomaru.

"Of course it would stinking rain," Kagome pouted, pulling the hood of her rain slicker over her eyes.

"I've decided that you're bad luck," Miroku said rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

"He'll probably only have us run today," Kagome said, hopeful.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keep dreaming. He'll have us face down in the mud doing push-ups."

Sango nudged him and he looked up towards the main buildings. They could barely make out the form of Sesshomaru walking towards them through the sheets of rain. They stood at attention and waited.

"Good morning," he said, stopping in front of them.

"Good morning drill sergeant."

"What do you say we go for a run and warm up? Higurashi, I've been informed that you'll be joining us today." She nodded. He couldn't let it slide. "I'm sorry?" He asked agitated.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Okay, you all know the drill."

They all started across the grounds, water splashing as they went. Kagome felt great being able to be do something again.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked above the pounding rain.

"Out of shape."

The two laughed as they made their way towards the tree line. After the four mile run, they again waited on the parade grounds for their next instructions.

"Obstacle course," Sesshomaru said simply and they headed off in that direction. He had them climb the wall and do several rounds of over and unders. He noticed that Kagome had began to favor her shoulder slightly.

"Keep up Higurashi!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm more out of shape then I thought."

He sighed.

'God damn it. She dropped it again and Slayer and Priest are right here.'

"Higurashi, that's twice you've failed to address me correctly."

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Kagome thought as he yelled, "Did you forget who I am while you were laid up?"

"No…no, sir."

Inuyasha and Kouga had caught up with the group. Inuyasha looked at Miroku confused, who in return shrugged.

"Drop! Twenty, now!"

Kagome instantly went down to the muddy ground and began doing the push-ups. She knew he was right and just doing his job, but she was pissed that she would now be covered in mud from head to toe. Each push-up became increasingly difficult, her shoulder was quickly approaching the point where it would give out completely. When she reached her seventeenth one, it did. She went all the way down onto her stomach. Gritting her teeth and yelling out in pain as she tried to push herself up again. Inuyasha stepped forward yelling angrily, "Her shoulder can't take this!"

Sesshomaru knew he'd been harder on her then necessary and silently cursed himself. "Drop Inuyasha!"

He refused, kneeling at Kagome's side. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him backwards onto the ground.

"I said drop!"

Inuyasha changed his position on the ground and began doing push-ups.

"Priest! Take Higurashi to the medic. The rest of you, back to your barrack!"

Everyone did as told and soon Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were alone. Inuyasha stood up, fists clenched to the point that his knuckles were white.

"You pushed her too hard! Now she'll be right back at the beginning of her recovery!"

"I know," Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha was shaken for a moment by his brother's reaction. Never mind at home he'd never get away with talking to him like that, right now Sesshomaru was his drill sergeant.

"You…you know?"

"Yes, I don't know why I had her do that." He started walking away. "Return to your barrack Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood in the rain, trying to process what had just happened. Sesshomaru seemed fairly upset with what had happened with Kagome. Why? He'd no doubt pushed hundreds of cadets to their physical braking point without feeling a thing. What made her different?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the medical ward and quickly found Kagome's bed. The ever-faithful Sango was sitting in a nearby chair and gave him a glare that could freeze fire. Kagome however, seemed happy to see him. Sango stood and left the room before being asked, leaving them alone. He slowly walked to the bed and stood next to the chair Sango had been in.

"Kagome, I-"

"No don't be," she cut him off, anticipating his apology. "Well, maybe you should be a little. The doctor said it's not as bad as it could have been and no more PT for another week."

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard, but you have to understand-"

"I do," she interrupted again smiling. "I don't expect special treatment. You would have done the same to anyone else."

He nodded, then asked, "Do you have to stay here long?"

"No, he just went to get me some more pain medication."

"Well, I've got paper work to do…" he trailed off, then added. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," she answered smiling. He returned the smile then left the room. He passed Sango in the hall, who again gave him the glare of death.

'She obviously knows about the relationship,' he thought as he continued down the hall.

After he had disappeared, Sango returned to Kagome's bed.

"Well?" She asked, arms folded across her chest.

"He feels horrible."

"Did he actually say that?"

"No, but I could tell."

Sango sighed heavily. "Kagome this isn't right. He's being harder on you so people won't find out."

"No, he's not!" She shouted, defending Sesshomaru. "Besides in another couple of weeks it won't matter."

"Turning eighteen isn't going to solve all your problems. I'm pretty sure the whole relationship with one of your cadets thing is frowned upon."

"Okay Kagome-" The doctor said as he entered the room. "Here you go, these should help. Remember, no straining that shoulder."

Kagome nodded taking the baggie of medication from him. She stood and she and Sango left the room, heading back to their barrack.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, because I told her that I would…I'm dedicating this chapter to Shelbee. 'Cause she's really cool (she told me to say that) and she's always believed in my writing (or at least for the month that she's known about it). So yeah, now that I'm done with that "aww" moment, on with the chappie!

* * *

The following day found the cadets standing in the pouring rain while Sesshomaru paced in front of them. Every few minutes he would stop, looking up and down their line. He would inevitably find some imperfection and have the offender drop to the ground for push-ups. Having no clue as to why they couldn't just get on with PT, they stood silent and soaking wet. They withstood forty-five minutes of this before a cadet came running from the main building.

"Sergeant Sesshomaru, sir," he said standing rigid in place, afraid to make eye contact with the drill instructor.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Cornel Naraku would like you and Miss Higurashi to report to his office."

Sesshomaru nodded, the cadet sighing as he turned and headed back inside. Sesshomaru again turned to face his perfect line of cadets.

"Get ready for class. Higurashi-"

She stepped forward.

"Sir?"

"Let's get this over with." He turned and started walking, Kagome close behind.

Once they were inside she asked, "Sir, do you know what's going on?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Shesshomaru murmured as they arrived at the door to Naraku's office.

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome stepped through it first. Naraku was sitting behind his desk looking over a mountain of paperwork. He looked up when Sesshomaru closed the door.

"Cornel," Sesshomaru said, stepping slightly in front of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, we have several things to discuss. First Mr. Merce will be returning to your squad in the morning. Second-" he sighed. "I have thought about your request to have Miss Higurashi assigned to another squad-"

"What?!" Kagome interrupted looking up at Sesshomaru.

Naraku continued as if she had said nothing. "Although I can sympathize with you re-injuring her and can understand how you could blame yourself for her injury to begin with, I feel that having her reassigned wouldn't be in my best interest. I believe that she's an asset to your squad and is of better use there than any of the others. She and Miss Slayer also bring up the GPA of the entire squad. Which by the way, you should be keeping a closer eye on your younger brother's studies. He's dropped below a 2.0. Anyway, the advice I give you is to learn the point where you have to say enough is enough. Punishment is a fine line, pushing her to the point that her shoulder gave out was not a wise choice."

Kagome was barely listing to his words. She was torn between several feelings: Hatred towards Naraku for speaking as if she wasn't in the room, anger towards Sesshomaru for having asked to have her removed from his squad, and grief that she had made him feel so badly about what had happened the night before.

"Miss Higurashi," Naraku said looking at her for the fist time. "Doctor Riku has requested that you be sent for a MRI. As your health is our main concern, an appointment has been made for the day after tomorrow. Sergeant Sesshomaru will be accompanying you."

"Yes, sir," She said meekly. Why the hell did Sesshomaru have to go? As much as she hated to say it, why not Kikyo?

Naraku dismissed them and they left his office. Kagome kept quiet until they were several corridors away.

"You asked to have me reassigned?"

"Yes. I felt that it would be in both of our best interests if you were on another squad."

"And another drill sergeant wouldn't have done the same thing if I hadn't addressed them properly?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. The bell signaling the start of classes rang and cadets soon filled the corridor.

"Get to class," He said flatly, turning away from her. "And don't forget to tell your teachers that you won't be there Thursday."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a shortie! Sorry, I've been working on some other things lately. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Also...I'll be at Anime LA through Sunday. I PROMISE that I'll update first thing Monday morning. :D


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: As promised...

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Kagome looked out the passenger's side window of Sesshomaru's truck, watching the less than exciting scenery pass by. Both she and Sesshomaru were dressed in street cloths. Which after wearing a uniform practically twenty-four-seven, she felt awkward not wearing one. After the first twenty minutes into their drive he had relented and allowed her to turn on the radio; only to turn it back off five minutes later when she had cranked the volume up causing him to clutch his sensitive ears in pain and swerve off the road momentarily. Kagome let out a long drawn out sigh.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road. She looked over at him. "Normally I can't get you to shut up."

"I figured that since you didn't want me on your squad anymore…" she trailed off with a huff.

He rolled his eyes, glancing at her for a moment. "I don't want you on another squad. I just thought that it would be easier on you if-"

"Easier on me how?"

"For one, I feel like I'm being harder on you and-"

"Kikyo is harder on me then you are. It would be more obvious that we're sneaking around if you didn't treat me the way you do."

He thought for a moment. She was being completely rational about the subject. He thought she'd be angry about getting hurt again. He also thought that she would agree with him on the point he was trying to make that he was being unfair to her and pushing her harder then necessary. She was doing neither. He knew she'd be upset about the whole switching to another squad thing, but she would eventually except it. That plan hadn't exactly worked out the way he'd hoped. He was pissed that Naraku had brought the subject up, having no intention of switching her. He sighed heavily and looked back at Kagome for a split second. She was smiling. He looked at her again. Yep, she was defiantly smiling.

"What?" He asked, totally lost to why she would have a smile plastered on her face.

"You're thinking I should be mad, huh?" She asked with certainty.

"Well, you _should_ be mad. Forcing you to do those push-ups could have caused you permanent damage to your shoulder. I actually have to look for things to get mad at you about."

"There's a flaw in that plan of yours." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "If you're always looking for things to get on my case about, you're not getting on other people's. _That's_ going to look suspicious."

"That's why I thought having you on another squad would be better for us. If you're not on my squad, then there's no distraction and I could do my job."

"I'm a distraction?" She asked happily, looking forward once again.

"Yes, how could you not be?" He asked teasingly.

"I guess that I'll have to work on that then," she said with a smirk. Then she added with a hint of irritation, "So you'll keep me on your squad."

"How many times are you planning on bringing that up?" He asked with a sigh.

"As many as it takes for you to agree that it was a stupid idea."

"It wasn't a stupid idea. It was a incredibly logical one. One I would expect you to understand."

"Then plan on hearing about it for a while," she said turning to look out the window again.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been waiting in what he could only describe as hell for close to thirty minutes.

"How long does a God-damned MRI take anyway?" He groaned as he flipped through an outdated magazine for the tenth time.

There was a lady across from him with a small child on her lap who wasn't content unless he was screaming bloody murder. Next to her was an older man that looked like every breath might be his last. Then there were the two ten year-olds running back and forth playing tag in the small room. Their mother oblivious to the havoc they were creating as she chatted away with someone on the other end of her cell phone. He silently wished he had thought to bring a firearm. The door off to the right side of the waiting room opened and Kagome walked through it, looking upset. He was immediately out of his chair and by her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"I've torn a couple things in my shoulder. He says it's no big deal, just keep resting it."

"Well that's good news isn't it?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her 'good' shoulder.

"I guess. I just hate sitting around while everyone else gets to do PT." Kagome pouted as she said it.

Sesshomaru had to stifle a laugh. "You have got to be the strangest person I know. Come on, let's go eat. It'll be nice to have some real food for a change."

She nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure how a double cheese burger and fries counted as 'real food', but she decided that it was heaven. Back at the base, as she had started calling it, everyone else would no doubt be eating something that they had been told was meat loaf, but didn't resemble it in the slightest. Sesshomaru watched her eat with fascinated amusement as she made every bite seem like she was eating a fifty dollar stake. She blushed slightly when she noticed him watching her, then shrugged.

"I forgot how much I missed McDonald's."

"You've only been there a couple of months. Try two years and then we'll talk," he said popping a fry into his mouth.

"Why are you in the military?" She asked.

"I told you, it's what you do if you're a Taisho."

"I know you told me that, but why are _you_ in the military?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's just what I'm use to."

"I think it's because you'd be lost without it." She took a bite of her burger.

He thought for a moment. Was she right? Would he fall apart without the military's rules? Or was he simply there because of his father? He had become a colonel and made a career out of it. He opted for the latter.

"It's a stupid family thing that you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, well Inuyasha has made it perfectly clear that he will not be joining once he graduates."

"He's told you that?"

Kagome nodded. "He said that just because you did it, doesn't mean that he needs to."

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of his brother not following in the footsteps of their father and himself. He pushed the thought out of his mind, it's not like he could make that decision for him.

"And what about you Kagome? Will you be enlisting once you turn eighteen?"

"I don't know. That's in a couple weeks by the way," she said with a smile.

"I know, you forget I hold all your history in a file in my office."

"Don't remind me," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Do you think I should join?"

"As much as you like PT and getting yourself into trouble and receiving punishment, yeah, I'd say it would be a good idea."

"I also like to shoot things. I guess my other option would be the police force."

Sesshomaru laughed. "There's always that."

"Would you ever consider not re-enlisting?"

"I have until the end of June to decide. That's when my five years it up."

"I thought when you signed up it was only a two year contract?"

"Normally yes, but when I enlisted I thought it would be my carrier so I signed for five."

"And now?"

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"So are you excited about the winter dance?"

He was slightly taken aback at how quickly she had changed the subject. "It's a ball and no, I'm not."

"Oh come on. It's a dance and those are always fun."

"I fail to see what's so fun about them."

Kagome smiled slyly. "Several reasons. I get to wear a dress for a change, I get to dance, it's the same weekend as my birthday, _and_ I get to see you in your dress blues."

Sesshomaru let out a short laugh. "That's in the top four?"

"It's the top reason actually. We will get to dance together right?"

"No, absolutely not," he said, looking serious.

"Oh come on. Why not?" She whined.

"Do I really need to explain that to you?"

"What if you danced with Sango too? Then it would seem completely innocent."

He sighed, knowing she would end up getting her way eventually. "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" She squealed as she took another bite of her burger. "Wait, are Sango and I going to be the only girls there?"

"No, Kikyo will be there too."

"Oh, yay," she answered with an unenthusiastic tone.

"It's a two schools thing. Some of the girls from Villanova Girls Academy are going to come over."

"Huh. It would have been kind of funny watching all the guys dancing together," Kagome said with a giggle.

"I highly doubt that would have happened."

* * *

A/N: It may or may not be helpful to let you all know that this is taking place in the US. Just thought that I'd clear that up in case anyone was thinking differently. Should have probably said something sooner.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"Sango, you _have_ to," Kagome whined as she slipped into her black three inch heals.

"Kagome," Sango replied with one eye closed as she applied pink eye shadow. "It's weird and I'd be uncomfortable."

"Why is it weird? What do you mean you'd be uncomfortable?"

Sango frowned. "He's my drill sergeant."

"So? Please, I won't be able to if you don't. Just one dance is all I ask."

Kagome folded her hands in a pleading gesture. If she hadn't been wearing a black floor length gown, she would have gone to her knees to make her point. Sango let out a sympathetic sigh.

"Okay-" Kagome reached out, grabbing her around her neck in a hug. "Only because it's your birthday tomorrow. But you still owe me."

"Yes, _anything_."

Sango went back to applying her makeup. "What about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?" Kagome asked pulling away from her.

Sango smiled. "He _is_ your date."

"Only because he asked at the last minute."

"You do know that he knows about your sneaking off to be with his brother right?"

"He does? How?" Kagome was slightly bothered by Sango's news.

"He told Miroku, Miroku told me. I guess he put two and two together after the push-up incident. Does Sesshomaru know?"

"That he's my date?" Kagome shook her head. "He suggested that I get one."

"Oh?" Sango asked curious.

"We thought it would be a good idea."

Sango finished with her makeup and looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, we be better get over there."

* * *

"No." Miroku folded his arms across his chest to further prove his point.

Sango smiled as she lightly touched his cheek. "Fortunately, it's not up to you. Besides, it's for Kagome."

"I don't care, you're _my_ date. Every dance should be with me."

"You're awfully possessive tonight. Look, I told her that I would and it means a lot to her." Sango turned from him and made her way through the crowded room, where she met up with Sesshomaru.

Kouga stood next to Miroku as he watched Sesshomaru lead Sango towards the center of the make-shift dance floor. Kouga slapped a hand down onto Miroku's shoulder with a laugh.

"Wow, seems like all the girls are after him tonight. Didn't he just dance with Kagome a minute ago?"

Miroku nodded as he continued to keep his eyes locked on Sango.

"It's all part of some stupid plan," Inuyasha said, joining the two.

"How long do you think it will be before people figure out what's going on?" Miroku asked vaguely interested in the conversation.

Inuyasha shrugged. Kouga smirked as he asked, "You think he's done her yet?"

"Knowing him, probably not," Inuyasha answered. "He'll play the perfect gentlemen and wait."

Their attention turned to Kagome as she danced with Bankotsu.

"I'd have her in bed within ten minutes," Kouga said, his smirk widening.

It quickly faded when Inuyasha said, "I could do it in five."

"Awfully confident for a guy who's brother's got a major advantage."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga with a smirk of his own. "Did you forget who she chose to come with has her date?"

"Did you forget that you're just a cover?" Kouga hissed back.

"You two may want to continue this conversation later," Miroku warned as both Kagome and Sango were approaching them.

When she was close enough, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and turned back to the dance floor, dragging him along behind her. He looked over his shoulder with a look of satisfaction when he saw the pissed off look on Kouga's face. He and Kagome finally stopped somewhere close to the center of the dance floor as a slower paced song started. Inuyasha took advantage of the moment and pulled her close, sliding one hand onto her lower back and his other hand taking one of hers and pulling it to his chest. Kagome blushed at the thought of how close they were. Feeling her body tense, Inuyasha smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she answered, avoiding his eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be close for a slow dance?"

"Yeah." She gave him a small smile as she pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His other hand slid down her side to join the other on the small of her back and he felt her relax in his arms.

"That's better."

They swayed to the slow beat of the song. Kagome catching Sesshomaru's glare every once and awhile when she took her eyes from Inuyasha's shoulder. With a smirk he asked,

"What so special about him anyways?"

"Who?" She asked, having a good idea of just who he was talking about.

"Mr. Drill Sergeant Man."

Kagome laughed lightly and shrugged. "So you know then?"

He nodded. "We all do. Don't worry, we're not going to say anything," he added after seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Good," she said flatly.

"Doing anything fun for your birthday?"

"Yeah, hanging out in my barrack with Sango. _Loads_ of fun there."

"I'm sure we could convince them to let us go do something in town. With Sesshomaru's help of course."

"Maybe, we have been on good behavior since our last road trip. And if we have a drill sergeant for a chaperone-"

"My thoughts exactly."

The song ended and the two gradually pulled away from each other. Heading back towards the table where their other friends sat.

Kagome sat next to Sango and waved her hands excitedly as she said, "Guess what! Inuyasha just came up with the _best_ idea."

"Wow. Really?" Kouga asked sarcastically.

Kagome and Sango shot him looks that screamed 'Shut the hell up!' Sango turned back to Kagome.

"What is it?"

"We're going to convince Sesshomaru to get Naraku to let us go into town tomorrow for my birthday!"

"Sesshomaru will never agree to something like that," Kouga said looking at Inuyasha.

"Sure he will," Kagome said confidently. "The problem is going to be Naraku."

"Maybe he could play the whole injured shoulder thing," Sango suggested.

"Yeah, saying that it would be great for your morale or something," Miroku added before receiving a slap to his shoulder.

"Oww! What?" He asked looking at an angry Sango while reaching to sooth his stinging shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your wandering hands to yourself?!"

"Oh _that_," he said smiling wickedly.

Sango turned to Kagome yet again and smiled. "I'm sure Naraku will give in. I mean, _it is_ your birthday."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. Should of had the guys dancing together. Can't you just picture Kouga and Inuyasha together? XD Oh gosh…maybe in some other story. So it's been awhile since I've said this I think: Thank you, thank you for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming! You've spotted things I missed and such. Plus it's nice to hear that you like the story so far. :D


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

It hadn't been difficult at all to convince Sesshomaru to talk Naraku into letting him take his squad into town. It did however, come with a couple of conditions. They had to take one of the school vans to accommodate all seven of them and they had to be back no later then nine pm.

Six o-clock arrived and everyone met at the staff parking lot, where Sesshomaru was waiting with the van. Kagome called shotgun saying it was her birthday and she deserved to have it. Everyone except Bankotsu, who was totally in the dark about their secret relationship, knew it was simply an excuse to sit up front with Sesshomaru. They decided to go to the movies after having dinner at a Denny's. Kagome had turned fifteen shades of red when the staff brought out a brownie with a candle in it and sang happy birthday to her. The guys were surprised when the girls agreed to see Death Sentence, which proved to be incredibly gory.

"How awesome was that when he shot off that guys fingers!" Bankotsu said excitedly.

"As someone who's been shot-" Kagome said laughing. "I can totally sympathize with those poor people. It was really cool though when he blew off that guys leg with the shot gun."

The group was headed back out to the van.

"It really bothered me that he had that tuft of hair on the back of his head still after he shaved it," Sango said as she and Miroku walked arm in arm.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "We know already. You didn't shut up about it through the whole last part of the movie."

"Think about it," Miroku said as they reached the van. "If you were going on a killing spree, would you really worry about what your hair looked like?"

"You can't explain these things to girls," Kouga said as he climbed into the van. "They would make sure the guns they were planning on using matched their shoes."

"We would not!" Kagome shouted angrily. "If I was going on a killing spree, I would make sure I wore black shoes then any weapon I chose would match," she finished with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

"That would be something to see. Our sweet little Kagome on a killing spree," Sesshomaru said as he started the van.

"Have you seen her on the shooting range?" Bankotsu asked. "I would make sure that I went into hiding. I'm probably first on her list."

Kagome turned around in her seat smiling. "Don't be worried, you're not on my list."

"You are on mine though," Sesshomaru said, looking in the rear view mirror to glare at Bankotsu, who paled and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey let's stop at a store before we head back," Miroku suggested.

"For what?" Kouga asked.

"I would like to get something containing sugar to take back," Sango said as she removed Miroku's hand from her thigh.

"No, it's almost nine and we have a forty-five minute drive ahead of us," Sesshomaru said, effectively killing the subject.

They were stopped at a traffic light when Kagome noticed a car passing the opposite way with a headlight out. She kissed her hand and slammed it against the roof of the van.

"What the hell was that?!" Sesshomaru half yelled.

Everyone had jumped when she did it. She turned around to face the others.

"None of you have ever played the headlight game?"

Everyone shook their heads, looking at her like she was crazy.

"When you see a car with one headlight you kiss your hand and touch the roof. So, one point for me," she said with a grin.

Once they were back at the campus, all most an hour after they were suppose to have been there, everyone split up to return to their barracks. Sango patiently waited for Kagome while she said good-night to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for everything," Kagome said smiling.

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru answered. "It wasn't much. Just a crappy dinner and a movie."

"Yeah, but Naraku's gonna chew your ass out tomorrow for not being back on time."

"Eh," he waved a dismissing hand. "He'll get over it."

Kagome stepped closer to him. He reached out towards her, then thought better of it.

"I'm sorry," he said, glancing around.

She nodded knowingly, then sighed and walked around the van to Sango. Sesshomaru headed towards the main building after locking the van.

"Did you get your good night kiss?" Sango asked with a giggle.

"No," Kagome said shaking her head and turning around to watch Sesshomaru walk through the double doors of the instructor's apartments. "Hey, I'll see you in a little while okay?"

The two of them stopped walking.

"Are you planning on following him?" Sango asked with a sigh.

Kagome simply nodded as she turned and started off towards the doors Sesshomaru had passed through seconds before. Sango shook her head as she headed towards their barrack.

* * *

Kagome stood in the dull lit hallway as she lightly knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's apartment. When he opened the door she smiled. Shocked in seeing her there, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her inside and shut the door quickly.

"That was stupid! Someone could have seen you," he said, not really angry with her.

"I know, I just thought…it is my birthday and…" she trailed off blushing slightly.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow when she could no longer make eye contact with him with out her blush increasing.

"Oh." He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"So do you have a present for me?" She asked smiling.

"Dinner and a movie wasn't enough?" He asked jokingly and she hit him in the shoulder.

"Oh, do I have a present for you," he said suggestively.

She blushed, looking away. He smiled as he turned her face back to him and gave her a hungry kiss. Before she knew they had even moved, they were in his small bedroom and he was slipping her jacket off.

"Sesshomaru…I've never-" she said nervously.

"I know," he interrupted, gently kissing her forehead. "It's all right."

She wasn't sure why, but she felt reassured after hearing him say those three words. When he again captured her lips in a kiss she returned it with a hunger of her own, running her hands up his back as he gently held her face in his hands. He moved from her lips to her jaw line and she tilted her head to the side allowing him access to her neck. Her hands had found their way under his shirt and she ran them over his defined abs, knowing full well what he went through to achieve his body of perfection. He pulled away from his assault on her neck just long enough to remove her shirt as well as his own. Kagome tilted her head back running her hands through Sesshomaru's hair as his tender kisses moved lower to her collar bone and he unzipped her jeans. He gently pushed her backwards towards the bed, sitting her down as he helped her slide her pants off. He then laid her down running a hand around her side, causing her to giggle.

"Ticklish I see," he teased, lightly running his finger tips across her side.

She squirmed under his touch trying desperately not to laugh. In an act of self preservation, she reached out grabbing his side, causing him to catch his breath.

"Ahh, I'm not the only one."

"That's ridiculous. You simply caught me off guard."

"Oh?" She asked smiling wickedly and she ran her finger nails up and down his side, barely touching his skin.

He tensed, arching away from her touch, at the same time trapping her hand with one of his own.

"So you can only dish it out huh?" She asked with a slight laugh.

He smirked as he continued working his way down to her chest, resting on his free arm. When her hand slid over his back he let her other hand go, running his under her left shoulder pulling her off the bed slightly. She winced as pain shot through her shoulder. He pulled away looking at her with concern. She gave him a reassuring smile and he gently kissed the small scar the bullet had left as he again reached his hand behind her back, unhooking her bra. He slid it from her shoulders and casually threw it across the room. Kagome blushed and pulled a hand across her chest, which Sesshomaru promptly removed, once again trapping it against the bed with his own.

"None of that."

"I can't help it," she looked away.

"Kagome," he said softly, causing her to look at him. "If you're not ready-"

She cut him off by crashing her lips to his in a searing kiss. She pulled away after several minutes in attempt to catch her breath. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened to the shyness?"

She smiled before she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him from her. He was hesitant at first, but gave in and moved next to her, laying on his side. This was apparently not what Kagome had been after as she continued to press on his chest, pushing him onto his back. She then straddled his waist, never taking her hands from him. He slowly ran his hands from her knees, up her thighs, and rested them on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him with a whole new passion. He smiled at her sudden change. She had gone from blushing like a little girl with his every advance, to taking over the dominant position, forcing him to do as she pleased. Things were defiantly going to get interesting.


	11. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru woke in the next morning with Kagome sound asleep wrapped in his arms. He sighed lifting his head from the pillow, looking over her shoulder at the alarm clock.

"Shit!" He said when he saw it was 5:45am.

Kagome stirred but didn't wake. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Kagome, wake up."

She mumbled something that sounded like 'no, ten more minutes.'

"Higurashi!"

She jumped up, wiping her eyes and blinking furiously. "I'm up! I'm up."

She then realized that she wasn't in her barrack and that it hadn't been Kikyo yelling at her. She looked down at Sesshomaru and smiled, then frowned when she noticed she was naked. She grabbed the comforter and pulled it up to her chest blushing. He laughed.

"Now we're back to the shy little girl routine huh?"

"No," she said somewhat relaxing her grip on the comforter.

Sesshomaru pushed himself out of bed and started grabbing Kagome's clothes.

"You need to get back to your barrack before Kikyo shows up for the wake up call."

She looked over at the clock. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed her clothes from him, quickly pulling them on.

Once she had dressed, she kissed his cheek then ran towards the door. Once there she turned around and ran back to him. Crashing into him with a hug, almost knocking them both down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and lifted her chin so he could kiss her properly.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said letting her go.

She again headed for the door and was out it and gone before he could blink. After a minute he turned to his bedroom window and watched her running across the parade grounds. He stretched, shaking his head before he turned and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

Kagome had jumped into her bed right as the door opened and Kikyo yelled,

"Wake up time!"

Both she and Sango sat up in bed. Sango staring at her with a confused look and she headed for her trunk to pull out a uniform. Kikyo left and Sango took the opportunity to grill Kagome.

"You little…you never came back last night. I gave up after midnight."

"You stayed up that late?" Kagome asked as she dressed for the second time that morning.

"No, but I woke up and you still weren't in your bed. When did you come in? I didn't even hear you."

"About a minute ago," Kagome said with a grin.

Sango took in a sharp breath. "Kagome! Are you telling me-"

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed. "Kikyo will hear you."

"I can't believe that you…and he…oh my gosh. This is crazy Kagome!"

"I know," she answered pulling on her boots.

At this simple action, she realized how sore her body was. Kikyo stepped back through the doorway.

"Hurry ladies."

They both finished dressing and followed Kikyo outside, Kagome pulling her hair up into a ponytail as they walked towards the parade grounds. Kikyo left them and they walked to where they normally met everyone else. The girls stood alone for close to ten minutes. Other squads had assembled and taken off for their morning runs, with still no sign of the guys or Sesshomaru. Finally they showed up with Sesshomaru walking behind them. Kagome couldn't help but notice how Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga kept glancing at her with odd looks.

"All right, stand up straight," Sesshomaru said taking he position in front of their line. "Let's do something a little different today. We'll do the normal run, but backwards and let's end up at the obstacle course. Pair off."

Everyone grabbed a partner. Miroku actually grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her with him as he started to jog across the lawn. Kagome ended up next to Inuyasha, with Kouga close behind and Bankotsu whining for him to slow down. Kagome tried not to concentrate on the dull aching in her muscles. She hoped she could eventually out run the pain. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome smirking.

"It's unusual for you two to be out before us in the morning," Inuyasha said dodging a tree.

"Kikyo was early," Kagome replied.

"Sesshomaru was late," Kouga said behind her.

"He said something about his alarm not going off," Inuyasha added.

"Really?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha knowing he was prying for information. "How odd."

"You were up early this morning. I saw you running across the grounds," Inuyasha said with a stupid grin.

"I left my jacket in the van," Kagome was surprised how quickly the lie had come to her.

"So you went to get it at five forty-five in the morning?"

"I thought you were wearing it when we got out. How did you end up leaving it in there?" Kouga asked.

She knew she was stuck, her lie hadn't worked out like she'd hoped.

"I…so I didn't leave my jacket in the damn van okay?!"

"So what were you doing running around that early?" Inuyasha continued to pry.

"Just…nothing. I had some energy to work off."

"It couldn't wait for another twenty minutes?"

Kagome had to slow down when Miroku suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Kagome!" He said sounding appalled.

"What?!" She hissed with frustration. "What the hell do you guys want from me?"

"We want to hear you say it," Miroku said flinching when Sango slapped him on the back of his head.

"You guys have serious problems," Kagome said as she started jogging again with Sango close behind her.

After a second Inuyasha had caught up with them.

"Look, all we want is to know if what we think happened, happened. We're not asking for details-"

"Yes we are," Miroku interrupted, for which he received Sango's fist to his stomach.

Kagome stopped once again.

"Yes, okay?! What you think happened did, in fact, happen. It was great, fantastic, unbelievable. I left his room this morning and barely made it back to my barrack before Kikyo got there. Anything else?"

"No, that pretty much covers it I think," Kouga said with a grin.

Kagome turned with a heavy sigh and once again started jogging. She pushed herself to stay ahead of them and arrived at the obstacle course first. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru, leaning over gasping for air. He placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Fantastic," she bit out.

"Look I'm not sure what has managed to piss you off, but I really hope that I don't need to remind you that you _have_ to address me as your superior."

Kagome straightened. He was right.

"Sorry sir. I've just had an…unusual morning is all."

He nodded, smiling an approval as the rest of the group caught up, also stopping in front of him.

"Alright, we're all here. Over the wall. Higurashi of course your excused, you can wait on the other side."

Kagome did as told and moved to the other side to wait. She could feel her muscles tightening up again. She sighed, wishing now that she had faked being sick or something. Sesshomaru was soon by her side waiting for the others. When Kouga made it over the wall and walked up to them with a knowing grin, Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Knowing now what had set Kagome off, they had obviously harassed her.

"I'm guessing you three idiots figured things out."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked innocently as Inuyasha joined him.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Wipe those stupid smirks off your faces."

"It didn't take a whole lot of brain power to figure it out. I saw Kagome running across the grounds early this morning and then you were late for the wake up call," Inuyasha said a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Drop! Twenty now!" Sesshomaru yelled with a smirk of his own.

Kouga instantly dropped, but Inuyasha refused.

"What?! Why?"

"I gave you an order! Now drop!"

Inuyasha dropped down to the ground grumbling. Kagome bit her lower lip trying not to laugh. She suddenly didn't feel so bad about before as she watched them do their push-ups.

* * *

A/N: Aww, poor Kagome. All the guys are picking on her! Whelp, as always please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. I know this one was a little short. What can I say? That's just how these things sometimes work out. I promise the next one will be longer. :D


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I'm sure that most of you have figured this out already but, I really have no idea of how military school/boot camp works. I mean sure, I have a general idea, but most of this knowledge comes from seeing military movies and such. I do have friends that are marines, but they're in Iraq at the moment, so it's sort of hard to ask them for advice. I'm really, really sorry if I'm messing up on important things. Also, I've never mentioned this before, but in this chapter it makes more of an appearance. Their rifles are M-16s. I think these are the standard military weapon. If not…again sorry! That's where the 20 round magazines comes in. Oh and just in case you were wondering, they're shooting with the rifles on semi-automatic. Okay enough of me rambling on…

Another A/N: There's a hint of lemony freshness in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

The months passed and the cold winter slowly slipped into spring. Everyone was rejuvenated, finally catching a glimpse at the light at the end of the tunnel that would be June and graduation. They were all preparing for a huge test that was coming up at the end of the week. Sesshomaru explained that they would be tested on several things such as academics, their knowledge of the military, marksmanship, and survival skills. All things they had learned over the past few months. The six members of Sesshomaru's squad sat in an empty class room waiting for him to arrive. This had become a daily ritual, after he told them that they had better score above average on the exam. He had taken to tutoring them everyday after dinner. When he walked through the doorway, their talking ceased and they sat up straight, just in case someone was with him. Since Kagome's birthday trip they had fallen into a more relaxed relationship. When there weren't any other people around, they dropped the formalities and addressed each other as friends would, for the most part.

"Tonight we're going to start with going over survival skills. Just a recap of the basics," Sesshomaru said as he stopped in front of the white board. He pulled out the chair behind the teacher's desk and sat down. "Let's say you're are on a plane that goes down somewhere in a high altitude forest. You're miles away from any type of civilization and it's the middle of winter. Just to make things more interesting, there's five feet of snow in most places around you. The six of you survived, your pilot and co-pilot were killed in the crash. Slayer has a broken arm and both of Inuyasha's legs are broken."

"Why do I have to be the one with the broken legs?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Because," Sesshomaru started, sounding annoyed. "You are a stronger member of the squad. It would prove more challenging to have a member like you completely incapacitated."

"Why can't Kouga be the one with the busted legs?" Inuyasha asked failing to catch Sesshomaru's odd complement.

"Because I chose you," Sesshomaru said flatly. "Priest received a gash to the head and lost quite a bit of blood. The rest of you have minor injuries. Unfortunately, your plane went down around two am and the sun will rise in roughly four hours, at six. Suggestions?" He asked with a grin.

"We should stay in what's left of the plane. It will help keep us warm until the sun comes up," Sango offered tapping her pencil against her notebook.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You would think so wouldn't you. Unfortunately, there is nothing left of the plane and before you ask, yes, that means there's no radio either."

"Wow, the plane that we were in is nothing but scrap and we some how managed to get out of the situation with a broken arm, two broken legs, a gash, and some minor injuries. That's amazing," Miroku said sarcastically.

"Miracles happen everyday," Sesshomaru said propping his feet on the desk top.

"Then we should find a large tree. There should be less snow under it. Then we could dig out some type of cave in the surrounding snow," Kagome suggested.

"Why would we want to be in the snow? Wouldn't that make things worse? Wouldn't we just get hypothermia sooner?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, you actually would stay warmer. It works like insulation right?" Kagome asked looking to Sesshomaru, who nodded.

"I'm guessing we aren't wearing suitable clothing for the snow," Inuyasha said.

"You're wearing what you have on now," Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"We don't even have jackets? This is so unfair," Kouga said crossing his arms.

"At least you can use both your legs," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Okay, you're wasting time. Inuyasha's going into shock," Sesshomaru said.

"We should all huddle together to try and keep each other warm," Sango suggested.

"Great idea Sango," Miroku agreed with a sly grin.

"I may have a broken arm Miroku, but I swear, if you so much as think in an inappropriate way, I will break your legs," Sango said looking incredibly determined.

"This is a serious situation," Sesshomaru stated before he smiled and continued. "Good job, you've managed to find some sort of shelter and you were smart enough to stick together to keep warm. Now you'll all be happy to know that you survived and the sun has risen."

"Yay!" Kouga cheered.

"Now," Sesshomaru continued, glaring at Kouga. "What do you do? There is a search party looking for you, but they don't know where your plane went down."

"Are we in a heavily wooded area?" Kagome asked.

"No, you're in a valley where the trees are less dense," Sesshomaru answered.

"Then when the search party gets to that part of the flight plan, they'll see the wreckage. So, we should stay with the plane. Our chances are better that we'll be found."

"Good idea, but it could still take hours for them to find you."

"But the sun's up now right? It should warm up a little," Bankotsu offered to the group.

"Yeah," Miroku started. "Shouldn't we try and prepare for another night just in case?"

"It would be smart," Sesshomaru answered.

"We should go through the wreckage to see if there's anything that we can use," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"_You_ won't be doing anything, you've passed out from the pain," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Okay, then the others will," Inuyasha said dryly.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Kouga asked.

"Anything," Kagome said waving a hand. "Maybe there's a flare, that would come in handy if we heard a plane or a helicopter. If there were any seats that survived the crash we could tare the upholstery off them to use so that we wouldn't have to sit on the snow anymore. Or we could use the seats themselves."

Sesshomaru was impressed with her simple logic. She looked from Kouga to him. He nodded.

"You found all those things," He said smiling.

"It's another miracle!" Kouga shouted, reaching over his desk to grab Kagome from behind, hugging her. "Thank God you're with us, other wise he may not have looked down on us with this small favor."

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Yes, to bad you slipped on some ice and broke your neck," Sesshomaru said continuing to frown.

"Oh cruel fate!" Kouga wailed, slumping back into his seat.

"Okay so let's say around nine pm we hear a helicopter and we send off our only flare. We're rescued," Kagome said smiling.

"Alright. I'll go along with that," Sesshomaru said pulling his feet from the desk and standing. "So for the rest of the hour work on writing me an essay on the workings of the military."

The group gave a collective groan.

"What exactly do you want to know about the military?" Bankotsu asked as Sesshomaru headed for the doorway.

"Surprise me," he answered disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

"Two minutes and not a second more," a drill sergeant said as he walked down the long line of tables.

Kagome and the others, along with twenty other cadets, stood waiting to the 'go' signal. They each stood in front of a disassembled riffle which they were suppose to reassemble under the given time. Kagome thought this was the stupidest test thus far. She sighed as the drill sergeant yelled "begin" and started putting together her riffle, something she could do in her sleep. After a minute and a half she popped the empty magazine in and set the completed weapon back down onto the table, stepping back about a foot to signal that she was finished. She then took a second to look around and noticed Kouga quickly finish after her and give her a disgusted look.

'What's his problem?' She thought as the drill sergeant yelled,

"Time!"

The drill sergeant walked up and down the line of tables inspecting each cadet's weapon. Once he was satisfied, they were dismissed to go to their next test which was out on the shooting range. They all picked up their unloaded riffles and flack jackets and slowly filed out of the room. Kagome made sure that she found Kouga and walked in between him and Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" She asked after he refused to acknowledge her.

"He's mad because he mouthed off to Sesshomaru this morning and he made him run ten miles," Inuyasha said, unable to suppress a grin.

"Then why are you mad at _me_?" Kagome asked pulling on Kouga's arm, forcing him to stop and face her.

"I'm not mad at you," he said coldly.

Kagome frowned, planting one hand on her hip and pointing a finger at him with the other.

"You're not mad at me, but you won't talk to me, or look at me? And when you do aall I get is a 'drop dead' kind of look. So what the hell is wrong?"

"He's mad at you because-" Inuyasha ducked to avoid Kouga's arm swinging at him. "Because it was a comment about you that got him in trouble."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kouga.

"So? What was it?"

Kouga started walking away and Inuyasha took the liberty to answer for him once again.

"Sesshomaru got on his case about slacking off on his part of our kitchen cleaning detail. Kouga asked why the hell you and Sango weren't helping out. Sesshomaru said it was because you had some other detail with Kikyo. Anyway, he and Kouga exchanged some words and then Kouga said something to the effect of why doesn't he stick to the other drill sergeants and leave the cadets to the other cadets. Sesshomaru actually stayed pretty calm and told him to go take a run. All I know is that I'm glad it wasn't me and that it was only the three of us in the room," Inuyasha finished as they reached the ammunitions bunker and the other members of their squad caught up to them.

"That still doesn't make any sense. He shouldn't be mad at me."

"Who shouldn't be mad at you?" Sango asked picking up three magazines of ammunition.

"Kouga," Kagome answered. "Sesshomaru made him do a ten mile run and now he's all pissy and won't talk to me."

"Well that's because-" Miroku started, then stopped and smiled. "Oh, you haven't noticed."

"Haven't noticed what?" Both Kagome and Sango asked.

"He likes you Kagome," Miroku answered.

"Yeah big deal. I like him too."

Inuyasha laughed. "No, he _likes you_, likes you," he said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh..." Kagome said simply when it finally donned on her what they were saying. "Well-"

"There's nothing you can do about it," Sango said. "Of he's gonna get all bothered because your dating Sess…someone else" she corrected herself. "Then that's his problem."

"But I don't want him to be mad at me."

"You're just going to have to let him get over it," Sango said, pulling Kagome out of line and started for the target area.

The marksmanship part of their test involved three phases. The first was how accurate they were on 'kill' shots with the target at one hundred yards. The second was how accurate they were with moving targets that were also set at one hundred yards. Then finally the third was their accuracy at different ranges from fifty yards to three hundred and fifty yards.

Kagome quickly proved to be one of the best in all three phases. Only three people, including her, had all twenty rounds hit the designated 'kill' area on their target. She also managed to hit every one of the twenty moving targets. Sixteen of which she had also hit in the 'kill' zone. In the third phase she maintained her lethal accuracy even to the maximum range.

"I swear if you decide to enlist they're going to make you a sniper," Sango said as the group headed to the mess hall for lunch.

"I don't think it would be as much fun if I was aiming at actually people," Kagome said moving further away from Kouga.

Everyone took notice at how the two were now avoiding each other, but Miroku spoke up about it first.

"Would you two just kiss and make up already?" He asked, smirking when Kagome and Kouga looked at each other.

Kagome gave in first with a sigh.

"I don't really know what I'm sorry for, but I am sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me all the time because of Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, it was a stupid thing anyway. I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"We would all benefit from that," Inuyasha agreed laughing, for which he received a disapproving glare from Kagome.

"Well, Sesshomaru should be happy about how we all did on that last test," Sango said changing the subject.

"Especially with Bankotsu," Kouga said, glad to be onto a new topic.

"At least he didn't shoot anyone this time," Miroku added with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised they let him even look at a rifle again," Inuyasha joined in on the banter.

"Hey, be nice. Just because he made one mistake doesn't mean that he should never try it again," Kagome defended him.

"The guy shot you Kagome," Kouga said. "That's not some little mistake like 'oops I accidentally switched the gun into full auto and shredded the target'. That's a 'you could have died and he should go to prison' kind of mistake."

"Can we just not talk about it anymore?" Kagome asked. "It's ancient history already."

Everyone remained silent as they walked through the large double doors of the mess hall.

* * *

Kagome had innocently gone into Sesshomaru's office to report to him on their success with the marksmanship tests and now here she was, locked in a passionate kiss with him and her shirt was missing. As she worked at doing away with his shirt, he trailed soft kisses along her neck. Pulling away from her reluctantly, he pulled his shirt over his head, then left her for a second to lock the door. He returned quickly and slammed her against the wall. At first Kagome wasn't sure about his sudden change, he was normally incredibly gentle with her, but she grinned deciding that she enjoyed it and reached out trying to undo his belt. He skillfully undid and removed her belt long before she had done the same to him. She took a second to catch her breath and it donned on her just what she was doing.

"Sess…we…really shouldn't-"

"Shhh."

"But what if we get-"

"We won't get caught," he said as he undid her pants. "We've just got to be quick. Take off your left boot."

"What?" Kagome asked, at a complete loss to why he would be requesting something like that.

"Take off your left boot," he repeated.

Kagome knelt down and quickly untied her boot before she stood back up and pushed it off using her right foot. Sesshomaru smirked as he pushed her pants and panties down and helped her slip her left leg out of the bothersome garments.

"Oh," Kagome whispered realizing now what he was up to.

He gently bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth obediently, allowing him to again taste her sweet kiss. She fumbled with his pants for a second before she finally got the zipper to work, then pushed them from his hips. With his left hand supporting him against the wall, he reached down slightly, hooking his right arm under her left knee and pulling her leg up to rest on his hip. He again started his mind numbing assault on her neck as he pushed up into her.

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. A dull thug could be heard several times before they fell into a rhythm. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly and he had to place his other hand against the wall to steady them. Kagome's breathing became erratic, coming in shaky gasps against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He slightly altered his angle and she bit into his shoulder to stop from crying out, which caused him to release a muffled moan against her neck. He moved slowly, each long, deep stroke building the pleasure slowly, every now and then a few quick, hard thrusts made that pleasure spike and her back arched, pressing her closer to him.

Her head snapped back as far as the wall would allow as her mouth opened but no audible sound came out. Their strangled moans and sharp breaths grew more desperate as Kagome's body again arched with pleasure, causing them to lose some of the rhythm they had established. Her panting and encouraging murmurs pushing him ever closer to the edge. He clenched his teeth to keep silent as the tension he was feeling snapped and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. A small growl escaped his lips as they stood still clinging to each other. He slowly let Kagome's leg slide down and had to hold her up as her knees buckled.

"Whoa there," he teased.

"Yeah," she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

After she could stand on her own, they quickly and quietly dressed. Kagome sat down in the chair that sat in front of his desk to pull her boot back on. Once finished she stood and smirked as she watched Sesshomaru tucking in his shirt.

"What?" He asked.

"I cannot believe that I just did that," she answered smiling as she headed for the door. "You're a horrible influence."

"Hmm." He slowly closed the distance between them and grabbed her around the waist, gently kissing her before pulling back just enough that their lips still lightly touched. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"How could I say no?" She asked teasingly before she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, I have to dedicate this chapter to Kim. (mostly because she flipped out when she found out that I dedicated one to Shelby, come on, that was like 6 chapters ago…get over it already! J/K! Don't hit me!) Kim's the one that I bounce all of my ideas off of and she tells me that they suck and then I come up with better ones. XD No seriously, she really helps out a lot and hopefully you'll be seeing some of her work on here soon. Oh before I forget...those of you that were wanting more on the whole Kouga/Kagome thing…just wait, trust me, he's a crafty little booger. ;p

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

"Alright, everyone out," Sesshomaru said jumping from the back of the large truck that had transported him and his squad to a remote camping ground.

Two other drill sergeants soon joined him while he waited.

"Um sir, can we take the blind folds off now then?" Bankotsu asked reaching for the thick black cloth that covered his eyes.

"No. Not yet," Sesshomaru answered stepping closer to the tail gate.

"Then a little help would be nice," Inuyasha grumbled, then quickly added, "Sir." after Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

Sesshomaru reached for Kouga's arm, since he was the closest to him.

"It's about a three foot drop to the ground. Feel for the edge of the tailgate and then slide off," He instructed.

Kouga was the first to attempt getting out of the truck and when the others heard him land without cussing they knew it couldn't be all that bad. One by one they made their way out of the truck and then were pushed into a single file line facing each other's backs.

"Hold onto the belt of the person in front of you. We have a ways to hike before you can remove your blindfolds," Sesshomaru said motioning for one of the other drill sergeants to take the lead, while he moved to the back of the group.

They stumbled along until they got the hang of walking in the awkward position and began to trust each other a little more. They hiked for close to an hour, but they had really only gone about a five hundred yards from where the truck was waiting for the drill sergeant's return.

"Here we are. Everyone sit down and do not remove your blindfolds."

The cadets did as told and sat down on the leaf covered ground.

"As I'm sure you've figured out by now, this is your survival test. You will remain out here for two days with the limited supplies that we've provided for you. We've given you a radio in case of an emergency and I do mean an emergency. I don't want to hear anything come over that radio unless one of you is dead. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"You are restricted to the marked area. Do not go out of the marked area. We will know if you do and you will be punished for it. There is no water source around here so don't attempt leaving the area to look for one. We will return in two days. If you survive, you pass. If you don't, you fail. Any questions?" Sesshomaru waited for several seconds before he continued. "I'm leaving you a watch." He placed the watch in Miroku's hand. "When the alarm goes off you may remove your blind folds."

The group sat in silence, listening to the drill sergeant's retreating foot steps. Where ever they were it was unnervingly quiet once that sound was gone. They jumped as the alarm went off five minutes later. They hastily grabbed at their blindfolds removing them, only to shield their eyes from the bight sun light.

"Any ideas where the hell we are?" Miroku asked shutting off the alarm.

"The woods somewhere," Bankotsu answered standing up.

"Oh really? I thought we were on a remote tropical island," Kouga said sarcastically as he helped Kagome to her feet.

"Be nice," she scolded.

Inuyasha was the first to notice the wooden crate sitting near a pine tree. He pulled off the lid and started pulling out it's contents.

"Looks like we have two gallons of water, some MRE's, one small blanket, a tarp, and a pocket knife. Oh and the radio that we're not allowed to use," he said slipping the knife into his front pocket.

"So we'll be rationing food and water," Sango stated as she wrapped the cloth of her blindfold around her wrist.

"Water shouldn't be a problem. It isn't hot and we won't have to do anything physical once we've completed a shelter," Kagome said taking a look in the crate for herself.

"We don't need a shelter," Inuyasha said standing up again.

"Yeah we do. When they come back, they're going to expect to see one. What if it rains?" Kagome argued.

"Rain?!" Inuyasha asked looking up at the sky. "It's eighty-five degrees without a damn cloud in the sky!"

"Storms can move in quickly," Kagome countered.

"Kagome's right," Kouga interrupted the argument. "They'll expect to see a shelter. Even though we know we're only out here for two days and it's most likely not going to rain, in a real situation we wouldn't know either of those things. It's best to act like this is for real."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest smiling. "Thank you Kouga," she said pleasantly.

He smirked looking at Inuyasha before grabbing the tarp out of the crate. He turned around and walked back towards Kagome.

"Let's find somewhere to set it up."

"Alright," Kagome said following him towards a larger pine tree. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I think…" he trailed off as he opened the tarp up. "Yeah, this is large enough that we can use it like a roof."

"You're thinking of setting it up on an angle I hope," Inuyasha said, again joining them.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"So when it _rains_, it will drain off and not pool up on the top of it."

"You are so impossible," Kagome sighed.

"Yes," Kouga said annoyed. "We'll angle it. Now shut up and go make a fire."

"We don't need a fire," Inuyasha protested.

"Not right now, but later we will. Knowing you, it might take you all day to get one going."

Inuyasha turned and walked back towards the others mumbling under his breath.

* * *

"I spy, with my little eye, something…" Miroku trailed off as he quickly scanned the surrounding area for something to pick. "Black."

"Is it with in twenty feet of us?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered.

"Is it someone's boots?" Kagome asked as she shifted closer to Kouga.

"No."

"Kagome's hair?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you weren't playing this stupid excuse for a game," Miroku said mockingly.

"The last one took you guys ten minutes to figure out. I'm just trying to speed up the process."

"Hmm. Well no, it's not Kagome's hair."

"Is it our blind folds?" Sango asked.

"Nope," Miroku answered quickly.

"The lettering on our shirts?" Kagome asked.

"No, but you're getting warmer."

"That's the only black on our shirts," Inuyasha said inspecting his shirt.

"It's not clothing."

"Then how the hell are we getting warmer?!" Inuyasha asked, obviously agitated.

"Was it the lettering part that Kagome was right about?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered smiling.

"Um, is it the lettering on the MRE's?" Sango asked picking up one of the empty packages.

"No."

"That's the only other black lettering around," Inuyasha said leaning back against the tree they were sitting around.

"Obviously not Inuyasha," Kagome said with a sigh.

Then she noticed the crate that their supplies had been in. She smiled when she read 'squad 5' in big black letters.

"Is it the lettering on the crate?" She asked.

"Yeah," Miroku said somewhat disappointed that she had figured it out so quickly.

"Can we please play a new game?" She asked as she leaned against Kouga's shoulder.

"How about truth or dare?" Kouga suggested.

"That sounds a bit less boring," Inuyasha said with a groan.

"Okay, I'll go first. Sango, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Big surprise," Sango said rolling her eyes. "Truth."

Everyone sat watching Miroku as he thought of a question.

"Have you ever had a dirty dream with any of us in it?"

Everyone turned to Sango, who blushed furiously.

"Wh…what?"

"Have you ever had a dirty dream with one or more of us in it?" Miroku repeated with a smirk.

"Please say you've had one with Kagome," Kouga said grinning.

"That's so wrong," Kagome said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Kouga asked laughing. "How hot would that be? The two of you all naked and-"

"Shut up," Kagome said as she elbowed him again.

"Well Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No," she answered shaking her head.

"Oh come on! You're saying that you've never thought about any of us?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"You didn't ask if I had ever thought about one of you, you asked if I had ever had a dirty dream with one of you in it. The answer is no, I have not."

"Well, have you ever thought about one of us?"

"Oh sorry," she said smiling. "Only one question per round."

"You know I'm going to pick you next time."

"Of course you will. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth I guess."

"If you had the opportunity to, would you sleep with Kikyo?"

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"Eww. That's gross," Kagome said with a look of revulsion.

"What can I say? She's hot," he half-heartedly defended himself.

"If you're talking about heat from the depths of hell because she's the devil incarnate, then yeah, I could see what you mean," Kagome said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed as Inuyasha scowled at Kagome.

"Yeah ha, ha. Real funny."

"Inuyasha, it's your turn," Bankotsu reminded him.

Inuyasha's eyes held a momentary evil gleam before he smiled and said, "Kagome, truth or dare?"

He said it in a way that made her suddenly feel uncomfortable. She weighed her options carefully. If she answered 'truth' it would no doubt be some embarrassing question about her relationship with Sesshomaru. On the other hand if she answered 'dare' he would probably make her do something really horrible.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked after she hadn't answered.

"Truth, but I warn you now-" she said pointing a finger at him. "You better be nice or you're going to regret it."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm really scared," he mocked. "Okay Kagome, was Sesshomaru your first?"

"My first what?" She asked, playing dumb.

"You know what. I'm not asking about your first kiss."

Sango already knowing the answer, sat watching Kouga and Miroku staring at Kagome, waiting for her answer. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, he was my first."

"Are you serious? He was really your first?" Miroku asked with skepticism.

"Yes," she answered.

"That's just another reason for me to hate him," Kouga said somewhat serious.

"Whatever Kouga. Get over it already," Sango said defending Kagome.

"I believe that it's my turn to ask a question," Kagome broke in, silencing everyone. "Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth," He answered with some hesitation.

"We should just call this game truth," Inuyasha said , folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome nodded as she turned her attention back to Bankotsu.

"So this is going to sound really stupid, but I want to know something about you that we don't know."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about what you did to end up here?"

"You guys don't know?" He asked looking around the group. "Um well, three friends and I attempted to rob an am/pm."

"You…robed…what?" Kouga asked what every one else was thinking.

"We really had a great plan too. Until Renkotsu decided to chicken out. Once we were inside he started freaking out and we wasted a lot of time trying to calm him down. The cops showed up and we were arrested. The judge decided that military school would be a better way to reprimand me then juvy," he explained.

"I just can't picture you knocking over a gas station," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I tried. It didn't work out obviously," he said with a slight laugh.

"Wow, that's…something that I didn't know about you," Kagome said as she shifted into a more comfortable position against Kouga.

"I guess it's my turn then huh? Kouga I'm assuming that you'll pick truth?" Bankotsu asked. Kouga nodded. "If you had to choose between saving your own life or someone else's, let's say Kagome's, who would you choose?"

"It depends. What would the situation be?" Kouga asked.

"Jerk!" Kagome yelled and she playfully hit him in the thigh.

"It would make a difference. If it was a terrorist hostage situation they'd probably kill both of us anyway. But if it was something like jumping in front of a car then yeah, I'd would totally save her."

"Good to know that I should never get into a hostage situation with you."

"He's right though," Bankotsu said seriously. "If it was a terrorist they would probably kill you both in the end. If he doesn't freak out saying, 'don't kill her, kill me' then there would be no real point in torturing you."

"Think of this much?" Sango asked eying the other cadet curiously.

Bankotsu shrugged as Kouga spoke up again.

"Alright Miroku, because I didn't believe you at the time and I've always wondered, did you really get it on with Miss Switzer?"

"Yes. Why didn't you believe me then? How the hell do you think I got that 'A'? It sure as hell wasn't that I was doing the school work," Miroku answered with a smile.

"Who was Miss Switzer?" Sango asked.

"Our math teacher freshman year," Kouga answered.

"You have some serious issues," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Oh, so says the one who's currently nailing her drill sergeant," Miroku scoffed. "Hypocrite."

"That's a totally different situation. He's not my teacher and I'm not out for a better grade," Kagome argued.

"It's my turn again right?" Miroku asked no one in particular. "So Kagome, where's the kinkiest place that you and said drill sergeant have gotten it on at?"

Kagome blushed. "What happened to truth or dare? Maybe I wanted to take the dare."

"No you didn't," Kouga laughed. "Come on you have to answer it."

"Why are you two so obsessed with what I do with him?"

"Because it's interesting to know what that jerk's up to. You forget we've known him a long time and this is completely out of character for him," Miroku explained with a smirk still planted on his face.

"Answer the question," Kouga repeated.

"Alright! Jeesh!" Kagome yelled as she sat up. "Okay the kinkiest place? Hmm, I guess that would be his office."

"Really?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

"When?" Kouga asked.

"Two days ago."

"When we were all waiting for you outside to play football and you told us that he had forced you to stay and give a detailed report on the marksmanship tests?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes before looking away.

"Look it's not like it was a total lie. I did give him the report and it's not like I went in there knowing it was going to happen. It just…did."

"So what exactly did you two do?" Miroku asked as he scooted farther away from Sango so that he'd be out of range of her disapproving smacks to his shoulder.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"Well, I for one ain't getting any and so I figured I'd live vicariously through you're sex life," Miroku said as though he was talking about the weather.

"Come on man! That's my brother you're asking about. I don't need these images in my brain," Inuyasha protested.

"Just plug your ears or pretend she's with someone else," Kouga said as eagerly waited for Kagome to continue.

She took a long deep breath before she said, "I can't believe that I'm even having this discussion with you perverts."

"Oh you know you're enjoying it," Miroku snickered.

"So what happened?" Kouga prodded.

"I went in there to tell him the scores from the tests. Then I don't know, one thing led to another and we um…yeah."

"No, be more specific," Miroku demanded.

"We uh…I can't tell you guys this."

"Yes you can. It isn't any different then telling Sango," Kouga said as he leaned back against the tree.

"I, having not been told of your little tryst in his office, would also like to know," Sango said sounding a little hurt.

"There really wasn't anything to tell," Kagome said mostly trying to avoid the subject.

"So it wasn't very good then?" Kouga asked sounding as though he wanted her to agree.

"No it was really great. I didn't know it could even work like that. I couldn't even walk at first right after," Kagome said before she realized she'd said it.

"You _have_ to give us the details now," Sango joined in on the begging.

"Wow, it must have been good then," Bankotsu said, entering the conversation.

Kouga shot him an odd look before turning back to Kagome.

"So did you do it on the desk?" He asked.

"No," Kagome answered, wondering why they hadn't done that.

"On the floor?" Miroku chimed in.

"No. That's sick," Kagome said making a face.

"Well that doesn't leave to many other places-" Kouga started as Miroku cut across him.

"Against the wall?" He asked with a huge grin. Kagome instantly blushed. "Who knew Sesshomaru was so kinky?"

"Can we please _not_ have this conversation?" Inuyasha asked thoroughly disgusted.

The images of his older brother with Kagome pressed up against the wall of his office was beginning to be too much for him to handle. He shook his head in an attempt to will the thoughts away. It didn't work. Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of their radio crackling to life and Sesshomru's voice.

"If you're alive, get ready to go. I'll be there in ten."

"God. Finally," Inuyasha sighed.

"I still don't really get the point of this whole thing," Sango said standing up.

"Like anything could happen to us in two days," Kouga said as he stood up and helped Kagome to her feet.

"It was kind of like going camping," she said smiling as she and Kouga took down the tarp.

Packing went quickly since there really wasn't anything to pack. They placed everything back into the crate and stood around waiting for Sesshomaru. They didn't have long to wait before they spotted him walking through the trees.

"I see you all managed to make it through the weekend," he said when he finally reached them. He and Kagome shared a brief exchange of smiles before he started handing out orders. "Wolf, you carry the crate. Alright, let's go."

They all fell into a line behind him as they made the short walk to the dusty parking lot where a van was waiting for them.

"No way. We were only ten minutes from this?" Miroku asked.

"That's why I told you not to leave the boundaries," Sesshomaru answered as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

They all piled into the van and relaxed as they started the drive back to the campus.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

"I can't believe that you talked drill sergeant Knight into having his squad challenge us in paint ball," Kagome whispered as she pulled her helmet on.

"It's hard to find other squads to play against you guys after what you did to squad nine," Sesshomaru admitted as he stood by, watching his squad prepare for their up-coming 'war'.

"You mean the squad nine massacre?" Kouga asked, screwing the CO2 tank onto his paint ball gun.

"Yes. Try to take it easy on them," Sesshomaru suggested as he left the group to stand on a platform over looking the field with his fellow drill sergeant.

After another five minutes both squads were standing in front of the platform.

"Alright, we'll be playing by the standard rules. First squad to capture the other squad's flag wins. When you're hit, you're out," Knight explained.

"Take your positions," Sesshomaru said, dismissing the squads.

The two squads split up and discussed their strategies.

"Bankotsu and Sango, protect the flag. Inuyasha and Miroku, hold the area near there. Kagome and I will take the lead and go for their flag," Kouga said pulling on his helmet.

It was the same strategy they always used, because it always worked.

"Ready?!" Sesshomaru yelled, waiting for Kouga and the other squad's captain to raise their arms to signal they were ready. "Go!"

Kouga and Kagome immediately fanned out and Sesshomaru smirked as they covered twice the amount of ground than the members of squad three. Yes, this would end like all the others, and they would win.

Kagome crouched behind a large pallet waiting for the cadet she knew was coming. She waited patiently and was rewarded by the sound of carefully approaching foot steps. The cadet never even saw her as she shot at him, tagging him in the thigh before she quickly moved around to the other side of the pallet and further up the field.

"How the hell did you teach her that?" Knight asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged while he smiled broadly. "I didn't. She's a natural."

"Obviously," Knight commented as he folded his arms across his chest.

As he spoke Kagome took out yet another member of his squad with a pop and a yellow splatter on the cadet's stomach. Kouga and she were quickly advancing on squad three's flag, while the other four members of their squad practically sat twiddling their thumbs. No one ever made it past Kouga or Kagome. The two came together behind a stack of barrels.

"I'll go to the right and draw their fire. I trust you can handle the rest," Kouga said with a smile.

Kagome nodded and Kouga moved away from her. She knelt on one knee waiting for the sound of Kouga's gun. She waited all of thirty seconds before she heard the popping noise signaling her to make her move. She smiled as she looked around the barrels to see the last three members shooting at where Kouga was. She took careful aim and took only three shots, hitting each of the cadets. She then moved out into the open, soon followed by Kouga. Together, they walked over to the other squad and took their flag. They then walked back over to the platform where the other cadets were waiting, the cadets of squad three looking quite defeated.

"That was short and sweet," Knight said with a frown.

"All of ten minutes." Sesshomaru said looking at his watch.

Kagome set the flag down on the platform.

"Looks like you guys will be having fun on our kitchen duty for the next two weeks," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you only won because you have freakin' Rambo on your team," one cadet said, nodding towards Kagome.

"You're just jealous because she's not on your squad," Sango said giving him one of her famous glares.

Both drill sergeants watched the banter with amusement.

"You couldn't beat us even on your best day!" Bankotsu taunted.

"You weren't even a factor! Only two of you were even involved!" One of the angry squad three cadets shouted.

"If any of you had been any kind of competition, then maybe we would have been!" Miroku shouted, stepping forward until Kagome stopped him with her hand against his chest.

"They're just sore losers. They're a waist of our time," she said calmly, turning from the others to look up at Sesshomaru. "Can we go back to the mess hall sir?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome turned to leave, the others reluctantly following her. Everyone stood quietly, watching the victorious squad five walk away. Inuyasha and Kouga could still be heard making comments even after they were no longer in sight.

"Well, thanks for the entertainment," Sesshomaru said slapping a hand down on Knight's shoulder.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Knight answered sarcastically.

"Anytime you want to attempt to redeem yourselves, you know where to find me," Sesshomaru said stepping down from the platform.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Knighted asked with a smile.

"After class?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

"I hope you'll work on their skills. I'd hate to waist another ten minutes of my squad's day," Sesshomaru said with a smirk before heading back to the mess hall himself.

* * *

The cadets of squad five sat together in a line on one of the over and under logs of the obstacle course. Classes were over for the day and they had a few hours to kill before they had to be back in the mess hall for dinner. As usual, they sat talking about nothing in general, just trying to pass the boring afternoon away from the other cadets.

"Oh gosh!" Kagome gasped jumping down from the log. "What time is it?"

"Uh, four ten," Miroku answered, looking at his watch.

"Gotta date?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not a date, an appointment," she answered placing her hands on her hips.

"With who?" Kouga asked.

"Naraku." When she said his name, she gave an involuntary shudder.

Both Kouga and Sango had jumped off the log and stood next to her.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Sesshomaru," she said, looking to each person for conformation that they wouldn't say anything.

"You're not doing him too are you?" Miroku asked.

"Eww!" Sango yelled as she smacked him across the back of the head.

"That's disgusting," Kagome shook her head at the thought. "No, I'm going to talk to him about enlisting. Kikyo said that he's the one that handles all the forms and stuff."

"You're seriously going to enlist?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from the log.

"Yeah," She answered with a smile.

"You're not doing it for Sesshomaru I hope."

"N…no. It's something I want to do. Besides he could leave at the end of June."

"Do you think he'll stay if you enlist?" Sango asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know. Maybe. It doesn't matter."

"You're right, it doesn't," Inuyasha was now standing directly in front of her. "If you enlist, you'll have boot camp for three months. Then you'll get sent off to God knows what base. Then you'll most likely get shipped overseas for a year or more. Even if he does decide to stay, the chances of you two getting stationed at the same place…trust me," he gave a heavy sigh. "If you're doing this, make sure it's not for him."

Kagome thought over his words. Was she doing this for him? She smiled.

"It's not for him," she said simply as she turned to leave.

"Hey wait up," Sango said following her. "I'll walk over there with you."

"Thanks," Kagome said in almost a whisper.

They had already walked all the way to the main building before Sango spoke up.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She turned to look at her concerned friend.

"You're really going to do this?"

"Yeah." She gave Sango a reassuring smile. "It's something I want to do. It's not for anyone but myself."

"As long as you know what you're stepping into."

Kagome nodded as they stepped inside and walked down the long corridors to the colonel's office. Once there Sango waited in a chair outside the door, while Kagome disappeared into the office.

"Good afternoon, Higurashi," Naraku said sounding somewhat pleasant.

"Good afternoon, sir," she answered still standing at attention.

"Please sit," he said holding his hand towards a vacant chair, without looking up from the papers he was looking over.

Kagome did as told and sat waiting patiently for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. After five minutes, he set the papers he was holding down and looked over his desk at her.

"So, you wish to enlist?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled. "I was secretly hoping that you would. You are one of the finest cadets we've had in a long time. I've told Sesshomaru several times that he should encourage you to enlist."

"He hasn't ever mentioned it sir."

"No matter. You came up with the idea on your own," he was still smiling broadly.

He then stood and walked to a filing cabinet and opened one of the drawers. He searched over several files before he found the one he was searching for. He pulled the file, closed the drawer, and returned to the desk.

"Alright. It's basically just filling out forms," he handed her a stack of paper and a pen.

"Thank you, sir," she said as she took the offered items.

"You can fill them out in here. I have to go see to something in town," he stood to leave and Kagome obediently stood also. "No, no. Sit, please. When you're finished, you can leave them on the desk."

"Thank you sir."

"It's nothing other then handing you some papers. Thank you, Higurashi. You've helped this school out more then you know." He was still smiling as he opened the door and stepped though the doorway.

Kagome sat back down in the chair, still looking in the direction of the door. Sango soon appeared in the doorway, grinning.

"He sure seemed to be in a good mood," she said as she walked into the office and sat down in the other empty chair that was in front of the desk. "If I had to guess, I'd say he was excited."

"He said that he'd been pressuring Sesshomaru to get me to enlist."

"Really? He's never said anything has he?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's never said anything."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to do it?"

"Maybe," she agreed, sounding somewhat depressed.

Sango slid her chair closer to Kagome's and placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Hey where'd all that excitement go? I thought this wasn't about him?"

Kagome smiled. "You're right."

"I'm sure he just didn't want to force the decision on you."

"Yeah," Kagome said sounding like herself once again as she started filling out the large amount of paperwork.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Inuyasha asked as he readied his paint ball gun.

"Because they wanted a rematch," Sesshomaru answered. "I don't get what the problem is. You're always whining about not having anyone to play against."

"Yeah, but they're a waist of time," Kouga said from his position leaning against the platform that the drill sergeants would be standing on. "They weren't any kind of challenge."

"And why the hell can't Kouga and I play?" Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru gave a half grin as he answered, "You and Wolf cannot play because they requested that you two sit out so that they would have a fair shot at winning."

"How is six against four fair?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm only doing what I was asked. If you would like to forfeit-"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Okay then, stop complaining and get your asses out onto the field."

The group complied and started out for their end of the paint ball field, with Kagome and Kouga staying behind with Sesshomaru. The three of them climbed up on to the platform and waited for drill sergeant Knight to join them. Once he arrived Sesshomaru yelled,

"Ready?!" Inuyasha and one of the squad three members' hands were raised into the air. "Go!"

"What the hell is he waiting for, Christmas?!" Kouga yelled when Inuyasha failed to move right away. "Get moving you idiot!"

Inuyasha remained where he stood, in fact the only indication that he had even heard Kouga was his hand again flew into the air, but this time to flip Kouga the bird.

"That sonuva-" The rest of Kouga's sentence was cut off by Kagome grabbing onto his arm and roughly yanking on it.

"Let him get shot, then he might learn something," she said, glad when Kouga didn't put up a fight.

"You can't be yelling out tips either," Knight said annoyed.

"Yeah, bite me," was Kouga's answer.

"Wolf! Take a run!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Aww, man," he whined.

"Are you ever going to learn?" Kagome asked giggling as Kouga jumped down from the platform.

"There's nothing for me to learn."

"How about some respect dumb ass! Just because his squad totally sucks-" Kagome closed her eyes and winced as the last two words came out of her mouth.

"Higurashi," Sesshomaru said trying to not laugh. "You can join Mr. Wolf on his run."

"Ha. Ha," Kouga said pointing at her as she made her way down the steps.

"How far are we suppose to go sir?" She asked.

"Until the both of you learn some respect."

Kagome sighed and grabbed onto Kouga's shirt, dragging him behind her as she started to jog. Kouga couldn't resist the urge to smirk at Sesshomaru before he turned and started jogging beside her.

'Oh, am I going to pay for that later,' he thought as they ran down the wooded trail.

"Sorry about those two," Sesshomaru said to Knight, not meaning a word of it.

"It's okay. That's the reason they're perfect for your squad. In fact, the only one that doesn't fit in is that Mercer kid. He's pretty tame compared to the others."

Sesshomaru nodded, not wanting to have this conversation.

"That Higurashi girl is something else," Knight continued.

Sesshomaru looked over at him, trying to get a read on where he was going with this.

"Her scores on the marksmanship exam were just flat out ridiculous. Then how she reacted when she was shot, come on! If that had happened to anyone in my squad, they would have demanded to go home. But you never even heard a peep out of her. Not to mention she's absolutely drop dead gorgeous," Knight finished with a grin.

Sesshomaru eyed him warily. 'How the hell am I suppose to respond to that?' He was brought out of his thoughts by Knight nudging him in the ribs.

"Too bad we're not cadets ourselves huh?"

Sesshomaru gave a weak laugh and an even weaker smile. "Yeah, too bad."

He turned from Knight to look out onto the paint ball field, begging for some sort of distraction. Inuyasha answered his silent prayer when he was shot. Instead of simply walking over to the platform like he was suppose to, he knocked the other cadet to the ground and was repeatedly shooting him.

Sesshomaru was off the platform and out onto the field before Knight even knew what was going on. When Sesshomaru reached the two, the cadet from squad three was screaming bloody murder and covered in yellow paint.

"Inuyasha stop!" Sesshomaru yelled, but he continued to pulling the trigger until Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and took the paint ball gun from him. "Knock it off! What the hell are you thinking?! Go wait for me back at the platform." He helped the cadet up off the ground. "Are you alright?"

The cadet nodded, lip quivering, he was on the verge of tears. 'God damn it!' Sesshomaru walked with him back to the platform where he threw the paint ball gun onto it and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his collar.

"Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked shoving him away roughly.

"That bastard took a cheap shot at me!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around.

Sesshomaru looked at the red paint splatter on his back.

"And knocking him to the ground and shooting him twenty odd times isn't considered a cheap shot?"

"No! It's considered revenge."

Sesshomaru laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Get your ass cleaned up and wait for me in my office."

"Why?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions. Now get moving!"

Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha and walked back to the platform where Knight was attempting to calm his distraught cadet down without laughing. Before Sesshomaru could offer an apology, Miroku came walking towards the platform holding squad three's red flag.

"Told you we'd win again," he said triumphantly. Then he noticed the crying cadet. "What happened?"

"Inuyasha went all psycho and got a little trigger happy," Bankotsu answered as he and Sango joined to group.

"Where is he?" Miroku asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"He's waiting in my office," He answered calmly. "The rest of you can return to your barracks."

"Sir, where's Kagome and Kouga?" Sango asked, just realizing that they weren't there.

"They're out for a run until they can lean some respect," He said with a slight smirk.

The rest of squad three arrived and Miroku wasted no time in rubbing in their loss.

"What happened this time? There were only four of us and we still kicked your asses."

The cadets refused to look up, opting to look at the leaf covered ground instead.

"We didn't even have Rambo this time," Bankotsu added with a laugh.

"That's enough." Sesshomaru stopped them. "Back to your barracks."

The three remaining members mumbled 'yes sir's' as they turned to leave.

"Seriously Knight, I'm sorry," Sesshomaru offered, this time sincere.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. They've got to toughen up at some point," He turned to look at his squad as he said the last sentence. "You all can meet me out on the parade grounds in fifteen minutes."

His squad slowly walked away as he and Sesshomaru stepped down from the platform. Once they were back on the ground, Knight turned to Sesshomaru smiling.

"Maybe we should do this on a regular basis."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean the one kid was actually crying."

"Well getting hit with a paint ball is painful enough. He got pummeled with over twenty at close range. He'll get over it. How's next Tuesday at the same time sound?"

"I guess," Sesshomaru said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And make sure Rambo and her boyfriend show up prepared to be involved."

"What? They're not dating," Sesshomaru blurted out, then caught himself. "At least, I don't think that they are."

"Are you kidding? Did you not see them together?" Sesshomaru gave him a blank look. "Your not very perceptive are you? Trust me, there's something going on between those two," Knight said, slapping him on the shoulder before he turned and started walking again.

* * *

"Do you think we've learned any respect yet?" Kagome asked as she and Kouga walked along the gravel road.

"I learned some after the first ten feet."

Kagome laughed. "You didn't learn a damn thing. You'd do the same thing again given the chance."

"Yeah, you're right," He agreed smiling. "So did you actually enlist yesterday?"

"Yep, I leave for boot camp three weeks after we graduate."

"Did Sango enlist?"

"No, she's planning on doing the collage thing. What about you, are you thinking about it?"

"Yeah, actually, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"You should do it. I think you'd be a great asset. Plus, there'd be someone I know at boot camp. Hey, we might even get based at the same place!" She said excitedly.

"Maybe."

"We should stop at Naraku's office before we report back to Sesshomaru and get you signed up." She stopped and waved her arms. "Not that I'm pressuring you to do it."

"No," he smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Why wait until next month? Might as well get it out of the way."

"Yay!" She hugged him. "This is going to rock!"

He laughed as he hugged her back. "You sound like we're going to an amusement park or something."

"Well, it's kind of like a really, really strict one." He gave her an unconvinced look. "Okay, so it's nothing like one. I'm just happy that I'll have a friend there is all."

"So you don't think any of the others will join?"

"I don't know about Bankotsu, but the others defiantly won't."

"Hm."

They walked for several yards before he spoke up again. "Did you tell lover boy yet?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking of telling him tonight. I don't know why I'm worried about it. It's not like he gets a say in it or anything."

Kouga tried to hide the fact that he loved watching her beat herself up over his approval. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was being a jerk, but he loved it.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's either going to be okay with it or he's not."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Sango said too. When I went to talk to Naraku, he told me that he'd been trying to get Sesshomaru on board to convince me to enlist, but he wouldn't do it."

"Huh."

"I think it's because he wanted me to make that choice myself, but then again, maybe he didn't want me to enlist because his service contract is up and he's getting out."

"Wait, he's up for re-enlistment?"

"Yeah right after graduation."

"Has he said that he doesn't want to re-enlist?"

"No, not in those words."

"But he's thinking about it?"

"Maybe. I haven't asked him. Why?" Kagome asked eying him suspiciously.

He shrugged. "No reason. Just curious."

_'Perfect! We'll be at boot camp for three months together without sergeant ass wipe around and when we get out, he still might not be around.' _

* * *

A/N: Aww…Kouga's plotting something. How cute! Oookay, enough of that nonsense. What's with me and paint ball? Have any of you ever been hit by one of those things?! Let me just say one thing…Oh Holly Hell do those things hurt! I got one in the calf once, I had a nasty bruise for like a month.


	16. Chapter 15

**_CHAPTER 15_**

* * *

Kagome and Kouga raced down the hallway that led from Naraku's office to Sesshomaru's. Kouga would every so often push her into a wall, only to have her retaliate and trip him when she had caught up. They both stopped at the closed door they knew their drill sergeant was behind and tried to slow their breathing down. Kouga knocked and then opened the door after they heard Sesshomaru say, "Enter."

The two cadets stepped up to the desk and stood at attention while Sesshomaru continued to read over a report. They glanced down at Inuyasha who was sitting in the only available chair. After a minute Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, and then to Kouga. Not missing the fact that Kagome was still breathing somewhat irregular.

"You ran all the way here?" He asked and they nodded. "And did you two learn anything?"

"Respect sir!" They answered together.

Sesshomaru's gaze fell back on Kouga's smirking face. He frowned.

"I doubt it, but we'll call it a day anyway. You can return to your barracks. You too Inuyasha."

They nodded again, waited for Inuyasha to stand up, then turned and walked towards the door. When Inuyasha and Kagome had made it through, Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"Wolf, I'd like a word."

Kouga stopped and turned to look at him. '_Damn it.' _

"Please close the door."

Kouga did as told, then returned to stand in front of the desk. Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"Is it necessary for us to repeatedly have this conversation?"

Kouga smiled. "Apparently."

"I hope for your sake, _this_ is the last time."

"Is that a threat?"

"Does it need to be?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Kouga looked away.

"No. Can I leave now?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kouga left. He walked down the hall and found Kagome and Inuyasha waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

Kouga shrugged. "He just wanted to make sure that I'm clear on a point he's trying to make."

Kagome accepted his answer, figuring they had a longer discussion on the topic of respect.

"So why were _you_ in there?" Kouga asked looking at Inuyasha.

"I got a little carried away in paint ball. Apparently I'm not aloud to shoot someone more then once."

"Inuyasha said that we're suppose to start having a match every week against them or something," Kagome said, sounding less than enthusiastic about the idea.

"Who won today?" Kouga asked.

"We did," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my barrack," Kagome said turning away from them. "Lord knows I could use a shower."

Kouga and Inuyasha watched her leave.

"So did you have the 'stay the hell away from_ my_ woman'conversation?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"The condensed version where he threatens my life," Kouga answered as they started walking in the direction of their barrack.

* * *

Kagome sat on the four foot long counter top that made up Sesshomaru's kitchen. Her arms folded across her chest, her legs crossed at her knees, and a frown on her face as she watched Sesshomaru pace the floor of his tiny apartment.

"Can you please stop pacing and tell me what's wrong?" She asked in a tone that sounded both annoyed and concerned.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, standing only a few inches away. "What's going on between you and Wolf?" He asked, his tone harsh.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Are you sleeping with him?" His voice held an edge that stung her when he said the words.

"What?! I'm not sleeping with him! How could you even ask that?"

"You two seem to be awfully friendly." He began pacing again.

"Um, that would be because we _are_ friends," she ground out the words, her gaze never leaving him or his non-stop pacing. "Do you seriously think that I'd do that?" She asked suddenly sounding hurt.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?! You obviously have a _thing _for him."

"_No_, I do not. He may have a thing for me, but you're the only person I'm interested in."

"How am I suppose to believe that when everyone's telling me that you two are together?"

"Who the hell is telling you _that_?! It's not true." Kagome jumped off the counter and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

"You're not willing to believe me, so there's no point in staying her and trying to convince you otherwise. I'm going back to my barrack." She pulled her arm away and moved closer to the door.

"Are you sure you're not on your way over to his?"

Kagome was almost on the verge of tears. "No, Sesshomaru, I'm not going to jump into his arms or his bed, as I'm sure you're thinking."

She opened the door and disappeared through it, slamming it shut behind her. Sesshomaru flopped down onto his small couch.

"God damn it," he bit out before placing a well aimed kick to his coffee table, knocking it over.

* * *

Kagome spent the following afternoon under the comforting blankets of her bed. Despite Sango's best attempts to pry her out of bed, telling her it was a horrible way to waist a Saturday, Kagome remained there. She didn't really know why she felt so upset. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was the way he talked to her, completely unbelieving anything that came out of her mouth.

"Stupid prick," she mumbled as she turned over onto her other side.

Sango returned after dinner, bringing her a plate of food that she dug into hungrily.

"Thanks Sango," she said in between bites.

"Sure, I'm just glad to see that you've somewhat emerged from your sea of blankets." Kagome laughed and Sango's expression turned serious. "Go talk to him Kagome."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with _him_?" Kagome asked.

"Who else would it be about? Go over there, tell him he's an ass, have some fantastic make-up sex, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Sango!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"Trust me. It will fix things. In fact, just go over there and jump on him, before he has a chance to say anything. As soon as he opens the door, just glomp onto him."

"You're serious?" Kagome asked, actually thinking over the idea.

"Yes, now make sure you wear a skirt and don't put on any panties."

"Jeeze Sango, you're sounding worse the Miroku."

"Come on Kagome, don't pretend to be the innocent preacher's daughter. You evolved beyond that point when you had kinky office sex."

They both giggled and Kagome got out of bed.

"Okay, what the hell, let's give this a shot."

"Atta girl!" Sango cheered.

* * *

Kagome gently pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's, nibbling on his bottom lip lightly. When he let out a low moan she pressed into him with a demanding kiss. She pulled away after several minutes to catch her breath, but latched her lips onto his earlobe. He let out a noise that could only have been described as a purr. She smiled against his neck as her hands moved along his sides and around his back.

"I'm suppose to be mad at you," he said with a sigh when she started an all new assault on his neck.

"Hmm." She continued to gently nip at his neck. "I could say the same."

"Kagome-" She smiled before lightly brushing her lips against his. "I can't help but-" She pulled him into another deep kiss, cutting off whatever it was he was going to say.

This time Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, both their breaths coming heavier then a moment before.

"Stop changing…the subject," he panted.

"I'm only interested in _this_ subject," she said as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and then ran her hands under the fabric, slowly moving them up to his chest.

"Why is it I can't say no to you?" He asked with a smirk as he finally obliged her silent request and pulled his shirt over his head.

Kagome gave him a seductive look before she lightly pressed on his chest, directing him backwards in the general direction of the bed. As they stumbled towards the bed attempting another kiss, he removed her shirt and she undid his pants. Once the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, in one fluid movement she pushed his pants down and gave him a gentle shove and he sat down. She knelt down in front of him and ran her hands from his knees to the waist band of his boxers. His hands caught hers before she could proceed any further.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

She flashed him a wicked smile as she continued to tug at his boxers. He relented and let her continue. She blushed lightly as she took him in her mouth. As the minutes passed, she steadily grew bolder and took all of him that she could handle. His breathing be came unsteady with each pass of her tongue and when she lightly scraped her teeth against him, his hand tangled in her hair and he gave a strangled groan. She stopped, looking up at him smiling. He raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of him.

"Still want to change the subject?" She teased.

He laughed lightly as his hands snaked around her sides, pushing her skirt down and pulling her closer. He leaned back onto the bed, pulling her with him. He rolled them over so that he was on top and slid one of his knees between her legs. He leaned down and left a trail of soft kisses against her collar bone, up her neck, then her jaw line, before finally finding her lips. Kagome gave a soft moan and her hands moved to his waist, in an attempt to pull him closer. When their bodies joined she gave a ragged cry. Sesshomaru moved slowly at first enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure that she made. This didn't last long after she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him closer. He lost all control after hearing her softly moaning his name. His movements becoming less deliberate, she gave up at trying to match his movements, clinging to him desperately. Each thrust was harder and quicker then the last, Kagome suddenly arched beneath him and she gave a lust-filled cry. Sesshomaru gave a muffled cry of his own, as she tightened her grip on him with her knees. They continued to lay intertwined, Sesshomaru resting his forehead on her shoulder as their chests heaved in almost the same rhythm. Kagome nudged his cheek with hers and he turned his head to look at her. He smiled before he kissed her gently, and pulled her with him as he rolled over onto his side. He kissed her forehead before he barely whispered,

"I'm sorry."

She smiled and playfully shoved her arms against him. "You should be."

"It's my nature-"

"Be a guy and get all jealous?" She asked with a grin.

"Whul, yes."

"Next time, because I'm sure there will be one, don't believe other people. Ask me and believe me when I tell you there's nothing going on." She pressed another kiss against his lips, closing her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Sesshomaru's OOC…I really wanted him to say 'whul, yeah.' so :P to you if you don't like it. I'm kidding!


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

The warm sun filtering through the small window of Sesshomaru's apartment woke Kagome. She felt possessive arms still wrapped around her body and she smiled, then she opened her eyes and groaned. Sesshomaru laughed and she realized he to was awake. She snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"Let's not move okay? Let's just stay here all day."

"As tempting as that sounds, you know we can't."

"It's Sunday. No one will notice," She argued.

"They'll notice when neither one of us show up for meals," He gently kissed her forehead. "Only a few more weeks and you'll graduate, I'll be out, and we can stay like this as long as you want." He felt her body tense in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I haven't told you."

"Told me what?" He asked, she involuntarily shivered when his eyes suddenly turned cold.

She started tracing small circles on his chest before she began, "I um…the other day, well a few days ago actually-"

"Quit babbling."

"I stopped by Naraku's office and I…sort of…" She trailed off when his body tensed.

They just laid there for awhile before Kagome realized that he may be thinking something else may have happened other then her enlisting.

"Sesshomaru, I enlisted."

As soon as the last syllable left her mouth he visibly relaxed and let out a breath that neither of them had realized he'd been holding.

"Oh," he said simply.

"You're not…upset?" She asked sounding incredibly timid.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead once more. "No, it was something that had to be your choice."

"But…" She tried to word the hundreds of thoughts that were running through her mind at that moment. "You're getting out."

"I was," He smiled. "Now,I'm not sure."

"I'll have boot camp for a while."

"Three months."

"Do you think we could get based at the same place?" She asked, hopeful.

"I would have to transfer from here." She smiled. "But it's still unlikely that we'd get the same base."

"Couldn't you wait until I find out which base I'll be at then transfer?"

"The next semester will have started by then, I'd have to wait until the end of it."

Kagome was at a loss. She was so happy that he had accepted her enlistment with open arms, but upset at the idea of not being with him. He saw the worry written all over her face and pulled her tighter to his body, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it now. Things will work out."

* * *

A thick fog hovered over the parade grounds early Monday morning. The sun had barely begun to rise, only adding to the eeriness of the sight. The cadets stood huddled together waiting for Sesshomaru to show up.

"This is creepy," Sango said looking around.

"It's freakin' May. What the hell is up with the fog?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

Bankotsu held up a finger, ready to explain the inner workings of fog, but Kagome quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"As fascinating as I'm sure that ten minute explanation was going to be, Sesshomaru's coming."

The others turned towards the main building. At first they couldn't see him, only the thick fog. Then he materialized through the grey, the fog twisting lazily around him, as he moved through it.

"Now that's a scary sight," Kouga said nudging Inuyasha.

"How the hell did you know he was coming Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled and shrugged slightly. "I felt him."

"You…felt him." Inuyasha repeated, skeptical.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out Kags," Sango said with a slight shiver.

"Why is that creepy?" She asked.

"You don't find that odd?" Kouga asked.

"No. It's not like I had some telepathic vision. I just suddenly felt…I don't know, different."

"You're seriously creeping me out. Cut it out," Sango said.

"You're creeping me out too," Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru finally stopped in front of the group, which had quickly formed a neat line as he had gotten closer.

"So I went to my office this morning, sat down with a cup of coffee and started going through the stack of paper work that had accumulated since Friday," he paused, enjoying the confused looks on their faces. "And I found several things of interest. One, not only had Higurashi enlisted, but so had Wolf." He gave Kouga an icy glare before he continued. "Then I found an even more interesting file. The one containing an update on your grades. What I would like to know is how in the hell can you go from a three-point-oh to a pathetic one-point-oh with in the short time span of a month?"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga squirmed under Sesshomaru's gaze. Vaguely, Inuyasha wondered how his brother had perfected the art of looking more intimidating then their father.

"I would like an explanation," Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Um…well, it's just gotten tougher?" Inuyasha offered the question hoping that it would work.

"Tougher," Sesshomaru stated, contemplating the excuse. "How? I was under the impression that the teachers were cutting you guys some slack these last two months. You're just reviewing for finals. If it's all the things that you've already learned, then how could it have gotten tougher?"

"I just haven't felt like doing the work," Kouga said flatly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Oh I see. That's an understandable thing. After all, you're going to boot camp in just under two months, what do you need _that _crap for."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kouga said with a smile.

"What about you Inuyasha? You're not going to boot camp, so why have your grades slipped?"

"Who said I wasn't going?"

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback at the question. According to Kagome, all Inuyasha did was trash talk the military.

"So you are planning to enlist?"

"Yeah."

'_Why the change of heart?' _Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're planning on going to an ivy league collage, the military, or working at McDonald's. I expect you to hold at the very minimum, a three-point-oh. The two of you will run an extra four miles every morning until you have attained that GPA."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga groaned at the thought of all the running they would soon be doing.

"But we graduate in three weeks," Inuyasha protested.

"Then I suggest that you talk to your teachers and find out what you can to do to make up for lost credits. Now pair off and do the normal run."

They did as told and began jogging through the now dissipating fog.

* * *

The group had been eating their lunch in the cafeteria in complete silence until Kagome reached across the table and grabbed the apple off of Kouga's lunch tray.

"Maybe I was planning on eating that," He drawled.

"You've never eaten an apple as long as I've know you. Why would you start today?" Kagome questioned before she took a bite of the apple.

Kouga shook his head, then went back to eating his sandwich.

"You two," Miroku scolded, pointing at Inuyasha and Kouga. "better get to work on your grades unless you want to continue running for the next three weeks."

"It's not that bad," Inuyasha said before taking a drink of his soda.

"Yeah, three more weeks and no more stupid school and no more stupid Sesshomaru," Kouga added.

"Hey!" Kagome said angrily. "I know he can be a jerk…" Her voice softened to a whisper. "But let's not forget that he's _my_ jerk and if I tell him that you're being mean to me, he'll add onto your runs everyday," she finished with a smirk.

"But I'm not being mean to _you,_" Kouga said sporting his own smirk.

"Shut up Kouga," Inuyasha said with a frown.

Kagome turned her attention to him. "Are you really enlisting?" She asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

He shrugged casually. "Sure, I figured that you'd get lonely and you'd need someone to keep Kouga off of you." Kagome smiled and Kouga gave him a dirty look. "Plus this way I can enlist for two years, get my old man off my back, and get discharged when the two years is up."

"Good plan," Miroku mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yeah, it is actually," Sango commented, a little shocked that Inuyasha had come up with it on his own. He was nomally never _that_ clever.

"Is anyone else planning on joining?" Kagome asked hoping that they would all say 'yes'.

Sango shook her head. "You know I'm planning on attending collage."

"Same thing for me. Although, I've decided to apply to a different one now," Miroku said winking at Sango, who rolled her eyes in return.

The rest of the group turned to the always quiet Bankotsu.

"What about you Ban?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Bankotsu looked up from his lunch tray. "I haven't given it much thought either way. I couldn't enlist until August anyway."

"Oh," Kagome said sounding dejected.

Then she brightened at the thought of having both Kouga and now Inuyasha with her at boot camp. She found herself becoming really excited about going.

'_I need to cut it out. This cannot be normal,' _She chided herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh…short and sweet, but all important. Big things are coming up. Oh such a tease! Muwahahaha! Wow, that hasn't made an appearance for awhile. XD


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

"This is just great," Kouga said slumping onto one of the beds in the girl's barracks.

"How can he do this?" Miroku complained.

"He can do whatever the hell he wants," Inuyasha said from his spot next to Kagome on one of the other beds.

"It's Saturday. It's not fair," Sango whined. "If you two would make some type of effort to raise your GPA we wouldn't be in this situation," She scolded Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, can't you take one for the team and butter him up with some crazy sex so he won't punish all of us?" Miroku asked smiling.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed.

"What?! I'm sure he would change his mind. I know I would."

"Sesshomaru knows this is the only way to get them to give in," Bankotsu said from his position next to the door.

"It's only a couple more weeks. We're already running five days a week, what's two more?" Kagome offered.

"You _would_ take his side," Kouga said sounding disgusted.

"Shut up. It's your fault to begin with!" Kagome defended herself.

"Hey let's not argue about it," Bankotsu interrupted. "It's not helping in any way."

"We better get out there before he comes looking for us," Sango said standing up.

"If he caught you guys in here-" Kagome started.

"Yeah, yeah. He'd pitch a fit," Inuyasha said laying back on the bed. "Let him come."

"I really don't feel like dealing with this wrath today," Kagome said as she stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come on. Get. Up." She tugged on his arm, but he didn't budge.

She continued to pull on him, placing a foot on the bed to gain better leverage. She didn't notice that Kouga had moved until she felt arms around her waist.

"Come on Kags," he said, picking her up off the ground. "Relax."

"Wha…no. Let go Kouga!" Kagome yelled, pulling even harder on Inuyasha's arm.

"Ow! Let go damn it! You're going to pull my damn arm off!"

Then the door slammed open. Everyone looked towards it, holding their breaths. Sesshomaru stood just inside the doorway, arms folded across his chest. Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha's arm and Kouga put Kagome back down, as Sesshomaru walked up to the bed that they were by.

"I believe that it's against the rules for you boys to be in here. Not to mention, you were suppose to be out on the parade grounds five minutes ago."

"It's Saturday. Can't you give us a break?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give you a break? All I asked of you was to put forth an effort and you couldn't even manage that. Now you're complaining about the punishment?"

"Why do the rest of us have to be drug into it?" Miroku asked.

"Making all of you suffer seems to be the only way I can get any type of results."

"It's not fair," Sango whined.

"Nothing is fair Slayer. If you don't want to be out there all day, I suggest that you all shut up now and get out there."

Bankotsu, Sango, and Miroku, all started for the door. Kagome attempted to walk forward, but Kouga grabbed her arm.

"This is mine and Inuyasha's problem. Not anyone else's. They shouldn't have to run," Kouga said standing his ground.

Inuyasha looked over at him like he had grown two heads, Kagome turned to him with her mouth agape, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, taking another step closer to him.

"It's not your call _Wolf,_" Sesshomaru said icily.

Kagome tried to pull her arm from Kouga's grasp, but he tightened his grip instead.

"No, let's just go run. It's not that big of a deal-" Kagome started.

"Two minutes ago you were bitchin' about it with the rest of us," Kouga said.

"Yeah okay, it sucks but that's the way it is," Kagome said, again trying to pull away from him.

"Let her go," Inuyasha said, noticing how tight Kouga's grip was on her arm.

Kouga instantly let Kagome go and she stepped towards Sesshomaru, wondering what the hell had gotten into Kouga.

"I could have you running for the next two weeks straight for just being in here," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Yeah? And wouldn't it be interesting to see what would happen if the colonel found out about your little relationship with Kagome," Kouga said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were now face to face, both equally angry. Kagome gently touched Sesshomaru's arm, before stepping between the two.

"Okay. Point taken. No one's telling anything about anyone. Let's just go run Kouga."

"No," Kouga said, slightly pushing her out of the way. "I'm sick of him acting all high and mighty."

"He's a God-damned drill sergeant Kouga!" Inuyasha said finally noticing the impending fight.

"You need to learn your place Wolf," Sesshomaru said trying to stay calm.

"The same could be said for you _Taisho,_" Kouga spit out before shoving into Sesshomaru, causing him to step back a few feet.

Sesshomaru stepped forward again. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd knock this shit off now. Get your ass out onto the parade grounds!"

"No. I meant it the first time."

"Look, two weeks and then you'll be gone, you'll never see me again, but until that point in time, you _will_ do as ordered!"

"I'm not taking any more orders from a hypocrite. You're all about rules Sesshomaru, well what about the one that says you're not allowed to fuck the cadets?!"

Kagome gasped when he said it and Inuyasha stepped forward, grabbing Kouga's arm.

"Shut the hell up dumb ass!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga shrugged his arm out of his grasp.

"This whole thing is about the fact that she's with me and not with you," Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk. "You're pissed because she chose a _real man _instead of your pathetic ass."

Kouga swung at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged it and came back with a swinging fist of his own. It connected with Kouga's jaw with an audible 'crack'. Kouga fell to the cement floor, out cold. Sesshomaru stood over him, a smile of satisfaction on his face as he shook his hand out. He turned to a stunned Kagome and the rest of the group, then started for the door.

"You don't have to run today. If he doesn't get up in a few minutes, drag him to the medic. Leave out the part where this happened in the girl's barrack though."

He walked through the still open door and was gone. Leaving everyone open mouthed in shock. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kouga's limp body and turned him onto his back. Kagome stepped forward.

"Is he going to be…alright?" She asked in a soft voice.

"He's fine. The idiot will probably have a nice black eye to show off for a while."

"I can't believe that just happened," Miroku said joining the two.

"He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," Sango added from behind Miroku's back.

"We should try and get him up onto one of the beds," Bankotsu said.

He and Inuyasha each hooked an arm under Kouga's shoulders and heaved him up into a sitting position.

"Wait! You're not suppose to move someone who's unconscious right?" Kagome asked, obviously worried.

"Maybe if he'd been in a car accident or something," Miroku said as he grabbed Kouga's legs.

He, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu maneuvered Kouga up onto the nearest bed.

"Now what?" Sango asked.

"I guess wait until he wakes up," Inuyasha answered.

They all sat around on empty beds. Bankotsu had offered to run to the cafeteria and grab them something to eat, since they were missing lunch. Miroku and Sango went with him to help, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to watch over Kouga.

"He is really stupid," Kagome said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, he is," Inuyasha answered with a sigh.

Kouga groaned and moved his hand up to the side of his face. The other two were instantly by his side. He looked up at them confused.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"You ran into Sesshomaru's fist," Inuyasha said, unable to suppress a laugh.

"Oh," Kouga answered shifting his gaze over to Kagome.

She looked really angry. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was frowning. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"What were you thinking Kouga?" She asked calmly, which freaked him out.

'_Shouldn't she be yelling?' _He wondered.

"I was just-" he started before she cut across him.

"Being an idiot! He could totally wipe the floor with you."

"Now wait a minute!" Kouga said sitting up before Kagome pushed him back down to the bed and continued.

"Seriously, did you eat paint chips as a child?! I've told you a hundred times. I'm not interested in you like that. Period! I'm your friend. You should be happy for me. Not trying to break us apart all the time," She paused, realizing that she was still pressing her hand forcefully into his chest and that she was being incredibly cruel to him. "I'm sorry. I know that it's hard for you. I'd probably be doing the same if the roles were reversed," She paused again and smiled. "Actually, no I wouldn't. I would be really scared if you and Sesshomaru were an item."

Inuyasha burst out into laughter and Kouga frowned.

"Shut the hell up mutt face!" He spat as he sat up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you can't help what you feel for me the same way that I can't help what I feel for Sesshomaru. I still want you as a friend, but you seriously have to knock this shit off okay?" Kagome asked smiling.

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay." Kagome stood up, patting him on the shoulder. "Now I've got to go check on Sesshomaru. Tell Sango I'll be back in a few."

She disappeared through the door as Kouga stood up, gingerly touching his left cheek.

"How bad is it?" He asked Inuyasha.

"You've got a nice shiner." He started laughing again. "Guess you could call it a _love_ tap."

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled, half heartedly swinging at him.

* * *

Kagome walked across the parade grounds towards the main building of the school. She was hoping that Sesshomaru had gone to his office and not to his apartment. Since it was the middle of the day, it would be impossible to sneak through the hallways and not be seen. As she walked up the steps towards the large double doors, her other three squad mates came through them.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as she balanced two trays of food.

"Hi guys. Kouga's awake," she said, walking passed them.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"To find Sesshomaru," she answered turning around to face the others. "Have you seen him at all?"

"Nope," Miroku answered. "Do you want the lunch we got for you?"

"No thanks," Kagome shook her head and turned around again, waving a hand at them. "I'm sure Inuyasha will eat it. I'll see you later."

She headed inside and down the long corridor towards the drill sergeant's offices. When she came to the forth door she reached for the door knob, then stopped when she heard voices from down the corridor.

'_I better knock first.' _She thought and raised her hand to the door to do just that.

She knocked three times without receiving an answer from the other side of the door. She knocked twice more before she called out.

"Drill sergeant Sesshomaru, sir?"

This time she got an answer.

"Enter."

She sighed and turned the door knob, entered the office, and closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, reclined back in his chair, with his boot-clad feet resting on the desk top. Kagome smiled as she moved closer to the desk.

"Hi," she managed to say before she sat down in the vacant chair opposite him.

He simply nodded.

"Um. How's your hand?" She asked.

"Fine."

"He's awake."

She watched as he shifted slightly in his chair.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, maybe ten minutes ago. I'm glad I found you here. I was hoping that you hadn't gone to your apartment."

"I had some paper work that needed to be filled out."

"On Saturday?" She questioned.

"I have to report what happened."

"Why? He swung at you first. He won't tell anyone it was you. We'll come up with some type of excuse for him."

"Which one of us are you trying to protect?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both of you. You're both idiots." Kagome laughed lightly. "I guess that I should be excited to have two guys fighting over me, but I'm not. Kouga's…a dumb ass. I've told him a million times I'm not interested, apparently in his mind that translates to 'I want you'. I think today he finally got the message."

"Yet you stayed with him until he woke up," Sesshomaru said amused slightly.

"I had to make sure that he wasn't in a coma or something. You hit him freakin' hard enough." Sesshomaru smiled. "He did deserve it though."

"Yes, he did."

They sat for several minutes in silence before Sesshomaru stood up and walked around to the front of his desk.

"What are you going to do while you're at boot camp with him?"

"I'll have Inuyasha there to back me up if he gets out of control again. He said that's one of the reasons he's enlisting."

"Really? What was the other reason?"

Kagome shook her head. "You should be asking him."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I know him well enough to know the answer already, I just wanted a conformation."

Kagome blinked at him. "You know?"

"He's planning on just staying in the two years. Then he can get out and say he tried, but it's not the life for him."

Kagome was surprised to say the least. "Those were almost his words exactly."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed the part about protecting you though. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do."

"There's a lot you don't know about your brother," Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooo! Fireworks! XD You all knew it was bound to happen at some point.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I think this may be one of the longest chapters yet! And it's all nonsense!

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

"Have fun scrubbing the kitchen floors!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha and Kouga from an open window of the van as it left the parking lot.

"Yeah, I hope you all get in a car accident on the way there!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Sesshomaru had requested the use of one of the school's vans to take his cadets into the city the final Saturday before graduation as a reward for their hard work. They had all received money in letters throughout the year and now was the perfect excuse to spend it. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had been forced to remain on campus because of their poor GPA's. They had argued with Sesshomaru about it and they would now be spending the day scrubbing the floors of the kitchen and mess hall.

The drive went surprisingly quick while they talked about everything from the up coming graduation to what they would be doing once they got home. Kagome wasn't the only one upset by the idea of going home. They had all become close friends and it was hard to imagine everyone splitting up. Kagome dreaded graduation day, because it meant that she would have to say good-bye to Sesshomaru. She chose to push the thought from her mind and focus instead on what she would be spending her cash on.

When they arrived at the mall, their first stop of the day, it was close to lunch time so everyone agreed that they wanted to eat first. Once at the food court, they split up to get whatever they wanted, then met back at a table near the center. They ate lunch in silence, all trying to hurry so they could get to shopping sooner. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh when Kagome and Sango finished first, then rushed the others to do the same.

"Holy hell girls! If I eat any faster you'll be taking me to the ER because I choked, not shopping," Miroku said in between rushed bites.

"Sorry. It's just been _way _to long since we've gotten to shop," Sango said relaxing in her chair.

"We're excited," Kagome added.

"Where are you planning on going first?" Bankotsu asked before taking another bite of his pizza.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before they both replied, "Victoria's Secret."

Miroku choked and Sesshomaru laughed as he repeatedly slapped him on the back. Once his airway was clear, Miroku stood up and picked up his still half full plate.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

Sango glared at him. "Don't you think for a _second_ that you'll be joining us."

He looked disappointed. "But someone has to be there for you to show off your selections to and comment on how things look."

"We'll have each other," Kagome said.

"Aww man!" Miroku whined, now picturing the two girls scantly clad together. "You have to let me go. Please?"

"No," Sango said with finality.

"Come on Sango, what the heck? Let him come," Kagome said with a grin.

Sango turned to her with a look of horror. "You _can not _be serious?!"

"It's not like we're inviting him into the dressing room with us."

"Yeah Sango," Miroku said smiling.

"And Sesshomaru can play bouncer and keep him in line," Kagome added, somewhat turned on by this whole idea.

She looked over the table at Sesshomaru who had a look of curiosity on his face.

"And just what the hell am I suppose to do?" Bankotsu questioned, sounding a whole lot like Inuyasha.

"I don't care if you're there," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, have you lost your mind?" Sango asked.

"What? It isn't any different then wearing a swim suit in front of them."

Sango thought for a moment before she sighed. "Fine. I can't believe the things you talk me into Kags. _And you _better keep your hands to yourself." She poked Miroku forcefully in the chest.

He held up his hands defensively. "Scout's honor."

"You were never in the scouts," Sesshomaru said as he picked up his empty plate.

"It's a figure of speech. Come on, work with me."

"Sesshomaru will break your arms if you touch either one of us. Right Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I don't have a problem with that," he answered with a shrug.

"Alright then," Kagome said standing up. "Are we ready?"

"I was ready five minutes ago," Miroku said with a smirk.

* * *

"Ooo. Please try this on," Miroku begged as he held up a black and pink corset in front of Sango.

"No way," She said pushing his hand away.

"Oh look. These match it," Bankotsu said holding up a pair of black boy-shorts that had pink pin striping.

Sango shook her head and they both turned to Kagome smiling. She sighed.

"Fine. Hand them over."

They boys hastily did so and then chuckled to themselves when she disappeared into the dressing room.

"Kagome rocks," Miroku said. After which, he received a slap to the back of his head from Sango and a warning glare from Sesshomaru.

"You're both perverts," Sango said with a huff.

"You're no fun," Miroku said to her, tempted to stick his tongue out to make his point.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to see extremely attractive women in lingerie," Bankotsu said in an attempt to defend them both.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

'_Why the hell did I not put a stop to this before it happened?' _He questioned himself.

Then Kagome reappeared from the dressing room.

"Wow," Sesshomaru whispered, which caught the attention of Miroku and Bankotsu.

They looked to where Sesshomaru was staring and both also started staring with their mouths agape.

"Oh my God Kagome!" Sango squealed. "You look so…so _hot_."

"Thanks," Kagome replied looking down at her barely covered body. "You think it looks nice then."

"Judging by these three idiots," Sango said pointing over her shoulder to the practically drooling guys. "I'd say it's a winner. All you need are those black heels and you'd be perfection. Turn around."

Kagome did as told and looked over her shoulder at Sango.

"My butt's hanging out huh?" She asked blushing slightly when she noticed all three guys still staring.

"That's how they're suppose it fit. Here, let me re-lace that corset."

Sango stepped forward and tugged at the pink satin cord that laced up the front of the corset.

"Um, maybe we should go into the dressing room for this?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Come on," Sango said, grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her back into the dressing room. "We've got to fix your cleavage too."

Once the two girls disappeared behind the wall, the guys snapped out of it.

"She was…wow," was all Miroku could manage.

"I can't believe that was the same Kagome that kicks everyone's ass in the training drills," Bankotsu said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sesshomaru, you lucky bastard. You get to see that all the time," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Uh huh," he answered simply.

Kagome and Sango had reappeared, causing him to lose track of whatever it was that he was going to say. Kagome looked even more breath taking then before. Sango had re-laced the corset, causing it to hug her oh-so-perfect curves even more. She had also 'fixed her cleavage' as Sango suggested, causing her breasts to look even larger then they were. She slowly walked towards Sesshomaru and stopped a few feet away, holding her arms out from her sides she smiled and asked, "Well?"

"It's…really nice," he answered.

She slowly turned around, showing him the entire thing.

"Really, _really _nice," Miroku said and both Sesshomaru and Sango shot him a glare.

"I think you should buy it Kagome," Sango said smiling.

"I totally would, but the corset alone is a hundred and fifty."

"It looks so great on you though," Sango continued.

"I'll throw in fifty towards it Kagome," Miroku said pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"What?!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled.

"Yeah, we'll call it a graduation present," he said smiling.

"Miroku, that's really sweet and all, but-"

"No, no. I insist," he grabbed her hand and shoved two twenties and a ten into in.

"Oh. Well I guess if there's something that you want somewhere else, I'll get it for you." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh no." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, you've already given me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for."

"Shut the hell up," Sango said shoving him away. "Always the pervert. Better go change before he starts requesting a lap dance."

Kagome nodded and headed back into the dressing room to change back in to her cloths. Once she was gone, Sango hit Miroku in the ribs.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He wheezed.

"For drooling over Kagome like she's a piece of meat. Sesshomaru should kick your ass." She hit him again to emphasize her point.

Sesshomaru smiled, which creped the others out. They had expected him to flip out and start beating Miroku to a bloody pulp after the way he had reacted to Kouga's simple comments. But he didn't. He just smiled.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat at a small table, sipping at their ice blendeds watching people scurry from shop to shop. They had split up from the guys after Victoria's Secret and gone to do some shopping for 'real' clothing, while the guys went to do whatever it is that guys do at the mall.

"I still can't believe that Miroku gave you that money for that corset set," Sango said, breaking the silence.

"I know. It surprised me. I should have said no huh?"

"Heck no. If he's stupid enough to hand you money, take it and run."

Kagome smiled. "I guess."

"You know those two are going to go bragging up a storm when we get back to campus."

"Yeah," Kagome answered with a giggle.

"And you know the other two idiots will be hitting you up to see it."

"Yeah," She agreed with a sigh. "Maybe I should tell them that I left it in Sesshomaru's room."

Sango laughed. "That's a great idea. Turn them down and piss them off all in one move."

The two laughed before Kagome stood up. "Well, on to Hot Topic?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sango said joining her.

* * *

The group met back up around three o'clock in the front of the mall. Both Kagome and Sango carried at least six bags each, while the guys had maybe four bags between them. They trudged across the parking lot to the van and climbed in.

"That wore me out," Kagome commented as she rested her head on Sango's shoulder.

"Me too," Sango agreed.

"Do you guys still want to go by that miniature golf place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered.

"The whole point of coming was to drive the go-carts," Bankotsu added.

"Girls?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah we still want to go too," Sango answered.

"I can't wait to kick Bankotsu's ass on the track," Kagome said, ending with a yawn.

"We'll see about that," Bankotsu said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see who ends up in the wall first," Kagome added before she closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but to drive the go-carts you have to wear regular shoes. No open toe," the attendant said to Sango.

"Well that's a stupid rule," she huffed, silently cursing herself for wearing the flip flops to begin with.

"You can borrow mine," Kagome offered.

"Then you can't drive. I'll just watch."

"We have these," Another attendant offered as he walked out of the maintenance garage holding up a pair of men's rubber boots.

"Eww. Thanks, but no thanks," Sango said folding her arms across her chest.

The attendant shrugged and set the boots down next to the ticket stand.

"How about you wear my shoes and I'll wear those?" Kagome asked as she moved closer to Sango.

"That is so incredibly disgusting Kagome," Sango said looking ill.

"I'll wear my socks. It's no big deal. I really want you to drive. That way we can team up on the guys."

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Sango asked still hesitant.

"Yes, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't alright with it."

Kagome sat down on the cement and untied her shoes and slipped them off. One of the attendants handed her the boots smiling.

"I can't believe you're willing to put these on," he said as she pulled on one of the boots.

"As long as there's no spiders in them, it doesn't bother me," she said pulling on the other one. He helped her to her feet and she walked a couple of steps. "It kind of reminds me of when I use to wear my mom's heals when I was little. Except these aren't flattering," she said with a laugh.

Sango laughed as she pulled on Kagome's shoes and tied the laces.

"I swear if someone suggested that you should jump off a bridge, you would do it."

"If I thought that it would be fun, I wouldn't even hesitate," Kagome answered smiling. "Ready to kick their asses?"

"Yep."

The girls walked over to where the go-carts were lined up. Miroku, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru were already sitting in the ones they had chosen.

"Took you two long enough. What the hell?" Miroku said when Sango climbed into the go-cart in front of him.

"They said I couldn't drive with my flip flops. Then they pulled out these disgusting rubber boots and offered to let me borrow them," Sango said as she adjusted the safety belt.

"But you're not wearing them," Miroku stated the obvious.

"Yeah, there was no way I was going to put my feet into those things. Kagome let me borrow her shoes."

"Then she's not driving?" Miroku asked disappointed.

"Oh no. She decided that she'd wear the crusty boots and let me use her shoes."

"That doesn't surprise me," Miroku said with a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder and spotted Kagome with one of the attendant's helping her into the last available go-cart. "Nice Kagome. Very sexy."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "You're going to regret that remark when I spin your ass," she threatened.

"Keep it clean," the attendant said without any conviction. "Everyone's got their safety restraints tight?" Everyone nodded. "When the light turns green, you can go onto the track. When you see a white flag, that means it's the last lap. When you see a checkered flag, that means the race is over."

He moved walked over to the maintenance garage and flipped a switch that turned on a green light. Everyone rolled out onto the small track. Sesshomaru had been first in line and was halfway around the track before Kagome got out onto it. She quickly passed Bankotsu and Sango. Miroku proved to be tougher and blocked her moves, but she eventually got around him as well. Her cart wasn't the fastest, but it turned well, giving her an advantage in the hairpin turns. She caught up to Sesshomaru with three laps out of the fifteen left. He refused to give in and blocked her every advance.

"Would you get out of my way?!" Kagome yelled over the noise of the go-carts.

"Would you give up and accept that you're going to come in second?!" He yelled back laughing.

Kagome let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a scream as she turned the steering wheel sharply and slammed her foot down on the accelerator as they were about to go around a turn. It caused the front end of her go-cart to hook up under the back of his, effectively making both their go-carts un-drivable. Miroku sped by both of them laughing.

"Thanks Kagome!" He yelled as he passed.

"Ooh!" She yelled in frustration.

One of the attendants came running across the track and worked on pulling the two carts apart, laughing the whole time.

"God I wish I had a video camera. You're freaking priceless," he said once he got Kagome unstuck.

"Shut up. Can I drive again?" She said trying not to laugh at how funny the situation was.

"Yeah," he answered waving her forward.

Sesshomaru drove off first, Kagome right behind him. They continued to battle around the track for the remainder of the last two laps, but never caught Miroku. Once the race was over, they pulled back into the staging area and got out of the go-carts.

"That was so much fun," Sango said laughing. "Can we go again?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, we don't have to be back until later tonight," he answered smiling.

"Awesome," Bankotsu said walking towards the ticket stand.

The rest of them followed, ready to buy another ticket. When it was Kagome's turn to pay, the attendant that had pulled the go-carts apart, waved her through.

"Go ahead."

"Don't I have to pay?" She asked confused.

"We never get anyone as entertaining as you. You can drive for free. Hell, for putting those boots on, you can drive for free."

"Wow, thanks," She said excitedly.

They all picked go-carts and waited for the attendants to give them the okay to get in them.

"Hey Kagome?" Miroku asked from the cart in front of Kagome.

"What?"

"Maybe instead of trying to wreck Sesshomaru, you should drive in you're corset and distract him," he suggested grinning.

"I only lost because of those stupid boots. Good idea though. I'd beat all you dumb asses that way. Too bad it's in the van," she said smiling.

"We'll wait for you to go get it," Miroku offered.

"I bet you would," Kagome said laughing.

"I'm serious. Go get it," Miroku continued.

"No, it'd get dirty and even though I let you see me in it doesn't mean that I'm going to let complete strangers look at me."

The attendants gave the signal that it was okay to get into the go-carts.

"Come on. They're letting you drive for free, the least you could do is give them something to remember," Miroku joked.

"I think they'll remember her with out her having to remove her clothing," Sesshomaru said from behind Kagome.

Kagome laughed.

"But just think about how hot she'd look in it with those boots that are ten sizes too big for her," Miroku yelled over his shoulder.

"The light's green Miroku! Go!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright, I'm going!" He yelled back.

* * *

"God. What's a guy gotta do to see Kagome naked?" Kouga whined as he and the other five were jogging early Sunday morning.

"Not much apparently. Just be in the right place at the right time," Inuyasha said, equally upset with the idea of having missed Kagome's little fashion show.

"I wasn't naked!" Kagome yelled from behind them. "I just wasn't wearing all that much clothing."

"It's only fair that you let Kouga and me see you in it too," Inuyasha argued.

"Yeah? Well, if I wasn't out here jogging at seven in the morning because of you two idiots, I might have thought about it."

"How many times do we have to apologize for that?" Kouga asked.

"As many as I see fit," Kagome answered.

"You're hanging out with Sesshomaru too much. You're starting to talk like him," Miroku said from behind her.

"Pleeeease Kagome," Inuyasha continued to beg as he and Kouga slowed down to a walk as they always did when they reached this part of the trail.

"No."

"Come on. Where's you're sense of fairness?" Kouga pleaded.

"Why is this so important to you two?" Kagome asked as she caught her breath.

'_Stinkin' demons. They're not even winded.' _She thought as the group continued to walk.

"It's like not being able to see the movie that everyone's talking about because it's rated 'R' and you're underage," Inuyasha attempted to explain.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before both she and Sango burst into laughter.

"Where the hell…did you come up…with that?" Kagome choked out.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's a good analogy, really," Bankotsu commented. "It fits."

"If you two stop hounding me about it, I'll consider it."

"When we get back to your barrack right?"

"Possibly," Kagome said with a smirk. "Oh wait!" She gasped.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pressed her hand to her forehead.

"I totally forgot. I accidentally left it in Sesshomaru's room. I swear, I don't know what the point of spending all that money on it was. It's not like I'm ever in it longer then a minute. Sometimes I'm barely through the door before he's-"

"Shut up," Kouga pleaded, covering his ears. "I really don't need to know any details of what goes on between you and Sesshomaru."

"You sure were interested when we were stuck out in the woods," Sango commented.

"That was…it's not the same," Kouga said, walking a little faster.

"You mean since he knocked you out?" Inuyasha asked unable to suppress his laughter.

"Shut the hell up," Kouga growled and started jogging again. "Speaking of Sesshomaru, he's gonna be pissed if we're not back with in his half hour time limit."

"What's the rush Kouga?" Bankotsu asked laughing.

"Yeah, Kagome was just about to start telling us about what he does once he's got her out of that divine corset," Miroku added, laughing as well.

"Go to hell! All of you!" Kouga yelled.

"Hey, what did I do?" Sango yelled after him.

"Guilt by association! Both you _and_ Kagome!" He yelled before picking up his pace and disappearing around a curve in the trail.

"He's gotten all weird since Sesshomaru punched him out," Sango commented.

"At least you didn't have to spend all day yesterday with him moping around," Inuyasha said.

"Sorry, we were busy drooling over Kagome," Miroku said with a smile.

"I'm really beginning to regret letting you two go in there with us," Kagome said with a small sigh.

"I tried to warn you, but did you listen? Noooo," Sango said laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Seriously…it should be illegal.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

Graduation was over. After standing at attention out on the parade grounds for over an hour during the ceremony, everyone met back at the girl's barrack.

"Thank God that's over with," Inuyasha said laying across one of the beds.

"It's kind of sad," Kagome said from next to Sango. "We'll all be leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sango said as she wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "You better write to me while you're at boot camp."

Kagome laughed. "Sure thing. I'll keep you up to date on all the trouble Inuyasha and Kouga have gotten into. You better find time to write me back."

"Trust me, I'll make time," Sango assured her.

"How mushy are you two planning on getting?" Kouga asked.

"Shut up Kouga," Kagome said before she stood up and grabbed her pair of black heels. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

"Where the hell do you think?" Kagome teased as she moved closer to the door.

"Did you already pack?" Sango asked.

"Yep, this morning," Kagome answered opening the door. "I may or may not be back later."

Sango smiled. "Right. I'll see you in the morning before we get on the bus," She said with a wink.

Kagome laughed. "Pretty much," she said before stepping through the door way.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the door to Sesshomaru's apartment. She knocked twice and waited. She didn't have long to wait before the door opened to reveal a shirtless Sesshomaru. She smiled as he motioned for her to step inside.

"You're here earlier then I thought you would be," he said noticing the shiny black heels she had in her hands.

"The others were boring," she said with a grin.

"Oh? Then you decided that being over here would be less boring?"

"Something like that," she moved closer to him. "Do you still have my bag?"

He pointed over to the counter where a Victoria Secret bag sat.

"It's right where you left it."

She nodded and walked over to the counter and picked up the bag.

"I'll be right back," she promised with a wink and walked across the small apartment to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru smiled as he sat down on the couch. Close to ten minutes later, the bath room door opened and Kagome stepped through the doorway just enough to lean against it. She was wearing the corset set she had bought the week before and the heels that she had brought with her. She stood there for a second before proceeding to walk closer to the couch, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor as she went. She stopped just out of his reach.

"Well?"

"The heels complete the look," he commented before he smiled and stood up. "Although I found something that I think will be more becoming."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion as she watched him walk into the kitchen and bend to pick something up off of the floor. His smile broadened as he held up a pair of rubber boots. Kagome sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you're into _that _sort of thing, I could have saved myself almost two hundred dollars."

He set the boots down and moved back next to her.

"I found them in my office this morning and the first thing I thought of was you in that corset. Thanks to you, I'll never be able to look at the damn things again without getting turned on."

"Think of it as something to remember me by." She giggled before they embraced each other. "You don't really want me to wear them though right?" She asked leaning away from him slightly.

He guffawed. "No, the heels suit you better."

"I could always wear my combat boots," She suggested.

He shook his head. "I get to see you in those everyday."

"True. Thank God we didn't have to do PT in these babies," Kagome said laughing, referring to the heels she wore.

"It would have been far more entertaining," Sesshomaru said before he kissed her softly, their lips fitting together easily.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as the kiss intensified and his hands grasped her waist, pressing their bodies together, the lace of her corset brushing against his bare chest. Kagome distantly thought about how it was nice not to have to stand on tip toe to kiss him, the thought quickly leaving her mind as one of his hands slid up her back. She pulled away from his kiss, her breathing shaky, she pressed her lips to his jaw. Trailing open mouthed kisses along his neck until she found the sensitive spot right below his ear. He groaned, his fingers digging into her hip. He turned his head, causing her to stop. Their lips barely touched, only lightly brushing against each other. She ran her hands up his muscled back as he nudged her in the direction of the bed.

She found it difficult to dodge the couch as she shuffled backwards, her thigh running into the armrest. She gave a startled cry that was lost on his lips. He continued pressing her back, this time more mindful of the furniture. Once the back of her knees pressed into the edge of the bed, Kagome's hands moved from his back to the front of his pants. Unbuckling his belt and sliding it from the belt loops with practiced ease as his fingers began working at the pink satin cord the held her corset closed. Once he had accomplished the task, he pulled her flush against him once more, relishing the feeling on her skin on his. They fell to the bed and he greedily devoured her lips in a heated kiss, pulling a soft moan from her. Her hands moved up his back, then neck, until they ran through his hair as he moved from her mouth to her neck and collar bone.

She shifted underneath him with a sigh and a gentle roll of her hips, enjoying the groan from him that her movement caused. His hand moved between their bodies and slid down her stomach, his fingers hooking over the material of her underwear, slowly pulling them down. She lifted her hips off the bed, pressing into him, so he could slide the material from her legs. She casually kicked them off and his hand moved back up to her thigh, then her waist. He pulled away long enough to rid himself of his bothersome pants, before he returned, kissing her once more. It could have been two minutes or two hours when they broke apart and opened their eyes again. Kagome latched onto his neck once more as he nudged her legs apart with his free hand. They shifted slightly, fitting themselves comfortably together, their movements unhurried. Half formed words passed between them as they rocked together. Kagome gripped his hips, every so often meeting Sesshomaru half way. Her head fell back to the bed as his pace quickened, she lost touch of everything except the feeling of him.

"More…_harder,_" she moaned.

He smirked, thinking back at how shy she had use to be, before complying to her wishes. Their bodies coming together solidly as she met his every thrust. She fought to continue to move with him as she steadily approached her release. Their cries mingled together as he shuddered with her, reaching the peak together. They moved together a few more moments, their breathing sill labored. Sesshomaru eased over to his side, pulling Kagome to rest against him. They held each other while they attempted to calm their breathing. She buried her face into his chest, clinging to him, wishing this moment never had to end.

"Kagome?" His voice came as a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Stay tonight."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and tomorrow will never come."

"It's just a few months."

She sighed. "It may as well be a few years."

"I should find out where I'll be based with in the next week or two. Then I can get you a weekend pass."

"That still doesn't help while I'm at boot camp."

"Trust me, it will go quicker then you think. They're a lot harder on you there then I ever was here."

"They're like Kikyo to the tenth power?" She asked smiling.

He laughed. "More or less."

They laid in silence after that, minds wandering to what challenges lay ahead for both them and their relationship.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bus seat next to Miroku, staring out the window at the dull scenery passing by. They had chosen to sit next to each other, both finding some comfort in each other, knowing that they were both going through the same thing. Sango, being from a much farther city, took another bus. Kagome smiling thinking back to Miroku and Sango's parting promises of phone calls and letters as soon as they found out which schools they had been excepted to. It mirrored her and Sesshomaru's almost exactly.

Kagome was grateful that Kouga had decided to keep his distance that day. She really didn't need to deal with his insensitive remarks. Inuyasha had been supportive and promised to keep Kouga in line. After a half hour of silence, Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Um Miroku?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Can I…borrow your shoulder?" She looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Of course," he answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her across the seat so that she was closer. "You can borrow anything of mine."

"Thanks."

They spent the rest of the three hour dive like this, with Kagome eventually falling asleep. When they arrived in front of what Miroku remembered being Kagome's house, he gently shook her awake.

"Kagome, you're home."

"Huh?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She glanced out the window. "Oh."

She stood up and moved past Miroku and into the aisle. He, Inuyasha, and Kouga looking at her expectantly.

"Well, guess this is good-bye," she said after a few seconds.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks," Inuyasha said as he stood and embraced her.

She hugged him back, squeezing him tightly before she let him go. Kouga stood and also pulled her into a hug.

"Don't feel so bad Kags," he said before he pulled away and she nodded.

Miroku stood and she turned to him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You better treat Sango like she deserves," she threatened, knowing full well that he would.

"No problem there." He laughed. "And you better continue to be a pain in the ass for anyone you come across."

She smiled. "No problem there." She stepped forward and hugged him. "Keep the other two out of trouble until they get to boot camp."

"I'll try," he pulled away and she walked down the aisle towards the front of the bus.

She stepped off and the driver grabbed her duffle bag from the compartment in the side of the bus and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said weakly.

He nodded and stepped back onto the bus, closing the doors and shifting it into gear. Kagome stood on the curb and waved as the bus pulled away, then with a sigh, she turned towards her house. She smiled when she saw the large 'Welcome Home' banner spread across the porch.

"Too bad it doesn't feel like it," she said to herself as she slowly walked across the lawn.

* * *

**A/N:** Waaaa! I so was crying when I wrote the part with Miroku and Kagome on the bus. :( Yeah, I'm a sap at heart. You're all going to hate me…there's only one more chapter left. I have a little bit of tweakification left to do on it, but I promise that I won't make you wait a month for it. :D


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you for all the reviews that you've left. They've helped me in more ways then you know and let me know that there are others out there that are into hearing the same things that I am. When I started this endeavor, I really didn't want to post it. Now, I know that was crazy. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

Kagome sat cuddled up in a blanket despite the warm spring afternoon. Lazily swinging back and forth on her porch swing, watching her two young children play in the front yard, a constant smile on her face. She gasped when she felt the baby kick and she absentmindedly rubbed a hand over her stomach. Only one more month and she and Sesshomaru would be welcoming their third child, a little girl, into the world. Her mind drifted to their last phone call.

"_How are the kids?"_

"_Missing you. Isshin is upset because Keigo isn't old enough to understand that catch requires you to _catch _the ball."_

"_He'll learn. And the baby?"_

"_Everything's fine. She's getting restless lately. She's taken to using my stomach as a punching bag."_

"_The date is still set for May twenty-forth?"_

"_Yes, but she's the one that's going to decide if that's the right day or not." She heard him laugh and she smiled. "I miss you."_

"_I know. I'll be home in a month."_

"_For sure this time? No more extensions?"_

"_No, three tours is enough. They couldn't keep me here for anything. I'm not about to miss the birth of our first girl."_

"_First? So you're suggesting that we'll be having more?"_

"_Absolutely."_

_Kagome smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." There was a pause and a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Look Kags, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll be home soon. Tell the kids I love them and that I expect Isshin has taught Keigo to catch by the time I get there. And don't let that baby say hello before I get there either."_

"_I'll do my best."_

"_I love you and I'll see you in a month alright?"_

"_I'll be counting the days."_

"_Bye."_

"Bye. Come home in one piece okay?"

"_I'll do my best." He said with a chuckle._

Kagome frowned slightly. It had been a month since that phone call. She knew it was hard for him to get a break to call, but he had never gone this long without calling to put her mind at ease. The sound of a car door shutting brought her worried mind back to watching her children. When she noticed the two men in uniform approaching the gate to her front yard, with an effort, she pushed herself off the swing and called out to her boys.

"Isshin, Keigo. Let's go inside okay? Go into the living room and watch TV until mommy calls you for lunch."

Both boys complied without argument. It wasn't every day that their mother suggested they watch TV. The two men were now walking through the gate and making their way to the porch. Kagome gripped at the railing near the stairs.

'_They only come by for one reason.' _

"Mrs. Taisho?"

Kagome nodded weakly.

"I'm lieutenant colonel Hisagi and this is major Ganassi. Perhaps we should go inside." He held a hand out towards her.

"No," she whispered, her knuckles turning white as she gripped at the railing. "You've got to be wrong." The tears started spilling down her face. "No!" She screamed, slumping to the floor. "No! You're wrong!"

Hisagi gripped her shoulder tightly to steady her as she cried.

"I'm very sorry, but Sesshomaru was-"

"No! He can't be!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taisho. He was a great man and a dedicated soldier."

"I…I don't believe you. He can't be!"

"Kagome," Ganassi said in a soft voice. She knew that voice. "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome snapped up in bed. She looked down at Sesshomaru who had a concerned look on his face. She immediately burst into tears.

"You're…you're not dead," she cried, falling into his arms and sobbing against his chest.

"Of course I'm not dead," he said rubbing a soothing hand over her back. "It was just a dream."

"It…was a…nightmare! You were overseas…kids and the…the baby due. Then, then…lieutenant colonel…you were dead," she managed to choke out between gasps.

"Wait, we had kids?" He asked turning her so that he could see her face.

"Uh huh. Two boys and a girl due any minute."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Interesting."

Kagome blinked at him, tears forgotten. "Why?"

He hugged her tighter to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"You had a dream where we had kids. I find that interesting."

"_That's_ what you find interesting? Not the fact that we're married. Not the fact you're overseas in a war. Or the fact that you're _dead_. Kids, that's what you're interested in?"

He had laughed through her entire tantrum, for which he received a slap to his chest.

"Hey, that's spousal abuse," he complained rubbing the red mark.

"We're not married yet, so I can beat the crap out of you if I want." She smiled. "Besides, would you really go around telling people that it was your wife that gave you the black eye and busted your legs?"

"Broke my legs? I guess we wouldn't have to worry about me getting deployed in a few months."

Kagome looked at him seriously. "Promise me you won't go."

He shifted under her slightly. "You know I can't do that. I have no choice."

"Then at least promise me that you'll come back to me."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I promise Kagome, I'll always come back to you."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Had you all going didn't I? Muwahahaha! I could NEVER kill Sesshomaru off. I was planning on being really evil and splitting this into two chapters, you know right before she woke up, but then I decided that I couldn't do that to you guys. I love you too much :D So, never fear…there will be more to this. I just don't really want to write a whole 'novel' about it (although it's probably going to happen at some point anyway) I'll be posting one shots of the things that are going on _after _she left school. I'm pretty sure I'm going to call it Shot Through The Heart (eeee Bon Jovi) so keep your eyes open for that. :D Thanks to everyone that helped out with this and I'm glad y'all took the time to read and review it.


End file.
